


Power of Ancestral Magics

by Lillywest587



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gen, Harry is Lord Potter, Independent Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mpreg, Severus is Lord Prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillywest587/pseuds/Lillywest587
Summary: Harry gains a few new allies as he gears up for his fifth year at Hogwarts. Will this change things at Hogwarts, the ministry? Will this change the plans of those whose wish to control or use Harry? What will Voldemort and his Death Eaters think now that Harry has new allies? And who are the mysterious enemies watching from the shadows?





	1. Family Magics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it’s probably not mine It all belongs to JK I’m just playing in her sandbox a little.
> 
> AN: I'm Back. Thank you to everyone who has been reading POAM, I have been changing a few things up, and have been working on rewriting a lot of this fic, as well as trying to get past my writer's block. RL has finally slowed down and I am hoping to have this fic completely written by my Birthday. Thank you for reading and as always Read and Comment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Birthday arrives and something is not quite right.

  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  
Chapter 1- Magic Awakening  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


  
Number 4 Privet Dr, Dursley Residence  


People looked at one Harry James Potter and saw many things. Many saw him as his father’s exact replica but with his mother’s eyes, few looked farther and realized that this was not true. For in Harry James Potter lived an amalgamation of features. For the few that looked closer, and who knew the legacy they that while Harry had his mother’s bright emerald eyes and his father’s unruly raven hair, he had his paternal Grandmother’s high aristocratic cheekbones, and his maternal Grandmother’s build. If one were to look carefully, they would almost see other features that did not to come from either Lily or James, for the originators of those features, you would have to look much farther back into his family tree.  


For you see the fourteen-year-old wizard that lay fast asleep in the spare bedroom of Number 4 was not normal. Even among wizards he wasn’t normal, the many adventures that took place each school year were testament of that. The boy who slept in this mundane home had over the past four years, met many new people and learned a bit about his place in the Magical world. Tonight, though that would change. Tonight Harry turned fifteen, and unknown to him this birthday was a signal of change. For tonight something would change, something that had nothing to do with his parents' death, nor the scar that had spawned the title boy-who-lived. For unknown to Harry, as the magic of his mother's sacrifice that night had wrought a change, magic of a sort connected to his father would mark this change.  


James Potter had been the scion of house Potter and with his father’s death he became said houses Lord. The house of Potter was Most Ancient and Most Noble, and as with all families that lived long enough to gain said titles, they were different. As a house aged special magics began to gather, this magic eventually formed into Family and even longer still to house magics. While most houses could claim to have family magic, the strength of said magic mattered. For after a time this magic gained sentience, House Potter’s magic had long ago gained sentience and had guarded and protected the house for over a millennium. This was the magic that lingered over Harry this night. The magic pushed and prodded over the boy’s magic, finding first the bound, then mingling with the free portions of his core, and into his mind sought out answers.  


As family magic grew stronger certain rites and rituals were developed and shared among the houses, to ensure an heir could properly connect to a house's magic. This was necessary for many reasons chief of which was that without these rites being done, the houses magic could be too strong for the heir to control without them. If an heir lost control, they could lose both name, life, and magic, for not just themselves but all those in the vicinity.  


As the magic sorted through Harry’s magic and his memories its fury and rage grew. It found an heir strong enough to wield it without the rites being performed. But that said child was unable to as he knew nothing of said magic. He knew nothing of the history of his house, knew nothing of his houses’ power, nor its position or duty. As this heir stood now the house of Potter would fall, its responsibilities would be lost, its political and social power would be taken by others, and its history would be lost.  


The magic recoiled at this; its heir had been harmed but what could it do. The only access the magic had to the world was through the heir, it could communicate no other way. But how to communicate with the heir? It stopped its rage calming, its power focusing. As Harry had been born a Potter the Potter family magic knew that it was inherent and activated automatically, reaching into the boys' core into parts that were naturally bound it found what it was looking for. Here was the magic of houses that the boy was connected to but the family magic slumbered, or was not the primary magic. The Black family magic slumbered here, it would need to be activated, but that would be simple as the family still had a head. The others were houses whose magic had gained sentience but slept without heads. But here amongst them he could activate one of the two family safeguards that could be activated solely by the family magic.  


But the magic hesitated, some of those that surrounded it would wake with this, others he was sure his boy would waken if only to aid in the current situation. Responsibilities came with these lines, would his boy be strong enough to carry all of them? It hesitated a moment longer before remembering the memories he had searched through earlier, his boy had faced both a basilisk and a Dragon, he had faced down lords that refused to see the power of his house in his eyes. He would fulfill his responsibilities and surpass them, of this the magic was sure. With that decision made the magic of house Potter activated the one safeguard all Olde houses had. At that moment the clock struck midnight, and it became July 31, 1995.  


Inside Harry’s mind the nightmare that had occurred every night since the third task faded. The nightmare memory of Cedric’s death and Voldemort’s return, with different endings vanished, Voldemort faded, the graveyard disappeared, and he was suddenly in a stone room. He turned to look around and saw many things, but certain things caught his eyes.  


The first thing, was the room as it seemingly had no doorway. Second, the walls of the room were completely covered in vines. Vines of different shapes, colors, and varieties. Some were so tiny that they reminded him of the Ivy that grew in his Aunt's garden. Others were the width of his arm, and they all came in a variety of colors, not just in the vines themselves but in the glow of their flowers as well. One was a pale green with pink flowers another was a deep green with blue flowers, one set of vines looked almost black but had silver looking flowers coming from them. The last thing Harry noticed in the room was in the very center was an elegant marble looking table with many different lines, and grooves cut into it, sitting about waist height.  


Harry was startled as he heard a voice from behind him say, "Hello, Harry." Turning around, Harry sees an oddly dressed man who could have stepped from a bygone era of knights and kings, with extravagant clothing and a sword at his waist. The man has messy black hair, high cheekbones, hazel eyes, and a lean but tall build. His eyes shine with thinly veiled laughter, but a touch of something else quite possible anger in its depths.  


"Who are you, how do you know my name, and where are we?" Harry asks nervously. The man raises his eyebrows and responds.  


"You ask many questions young one, but have patience, I will answer all of them and any others you may ask, but first will you answer my questions young heir?" The man looks at Harry, who finds his eyes, and his face unreadable. Harry wants the answers to his questions so much that he almost demands his answers not in the mood to be questioned but as he looks at the man, he feels that such behavior will get him nothing. There is a feel to this man, an aura of power that makes Harry first pause to think before he answers.  


"Yes, at least to the best of my ability, I will." Harry answers.  


The man just nods. "What do you know of your legacy?"  


Harry blinks, "I don't understand, what legacy are you talking about?"  


"What do you know of the legacy of your family, of the family magic, of the history of your lineage, of your power in our world? What do you know of our traditions of our victories of our defeats? Do you know of anything of the family, of your legacy of your responsibilities in our world?"  


Harry just blinks, "Nothing."  


The man just nods "You are Haldris Potter Last heir and noble scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Now I assume you do not understand what that means so I will explain. Please wait until I have explained."  


"In the wizarding world a house or the family that you are born to, is critical. As a culture the wizarding world, treasures our past, as we treasure the actions and responsibilities of our forefathers. In wizarding society, we show this by giving respect to those that paved the way for us to be what we are today, we give them honor in many ways. The titles a house holds, can be reflected in how old they are, and how strong monetarily.”  


“I see in your eyes scoffing, at wealth being so valued, but wealth gives a family standing for many reasons, some of this is in historical significance and some not. However wealth without age is folly in our world. The titles of Noble, Most Noble, and Utmost Noble, are all monetary titles. However one cannot be Most Noble, before becoming Ancient, nor can one become Utmost Noble without being Most Ancient.”  


"Of the titles given among the wizards only two positions stand at the highest points, the royal houses, and the Ancestral houses. They are both unique and connected, the 18 Royal houses rule the 10 magical Empires and the remaining 8 rule the African Nations and Oceanic Nations as councils, 4 for each Council. The Ancestral Houses are different. There are 36 houses, who have gained the title of ancestral houses. They were the guardians before the kingdoms rose and they chose in many ways the Royal houses. For the 12 Magical Nations, each has in a way 3 houses, some such as Peverell left their homelands and immigrated to other lands before the kingdoms were established. The Ancestral houses bow to no Royal house, and few of the royal houses would dare to challenge them for in times past the Ancestral houses have disposed of the Royal houses. To become an Ancestral house is more than just age; it too requires house magics that few can achieve. For the Peverell's of Egypt, they in many ways founded the branch of magic known as Necromancy or the magic of the dead. As they founded and built the magic, they became masters of that branch of magic. Masters to the point that even if the family gift was blood magic one of the dark magic, and a child was born with a light core (meaning the dark arts would be difficult to perform and impossible to master) the child would still find Blood magic easy to perform and only slightly harder than usual to master."  


"Wow," said Harry, "I didn't know any of that. But you still haven't really explained how this helps me or who you are, or where we are."  


"Well, it goes back to Family Magics."  


"I don't want more useless information; I want answers to my questions." Interrupts Harry losing his patience with the stranger.  


"If you would learn Patience young heir, I was about to explain what I meant if you would but listen." Harry steps back from the man as his eyes go cold and the walls of the room pulse.  


"Some would ask if it is worth it to go through all that trouble of tracking the generations, I asked my own father if it would not be better if the nobility gained such titles by deeds and works than age. He answered me that it was not so much about the generations that past, but the family magic that they honored. But since you are so impatient to let me answer the questions you asked me earlier. Where are we? The answer is simple in your magical core, not the part you generally use in casting magic but what, for those with family magic is called the family vault. Look at the walls you see those vines, those are the houses of which you carry their magic. Most you will never be able to access, and right now, you cannot access any of them. The smaller the vine, the younger it was when it was absorbed into the family magic, of either your mother and/or your father."  


"I can see in your eyes you wonder how this ties in to what I spoke of before. At the family level, the initial magic is weak, just forming, but easily controlled. By the time a house achieves Noble status, the Family magic has gone through its first maturity and gained limited sentience. It can do a few things on its own enable the Rite, locating heirs, and of course, chooses those that should be gifted with it. But it is still young and has limited control."  


"From there it grows faster and becomes surer of itself and can retain more for itself as well as replenish the magic of its family faster. Stories say the family Magic of the Ancestral Houses were so strong that the family could do feats thought impossible, or that usually took circles or covens to perform they could perform alone. As they age, the sentience of the family magic grows to, but they can be silenced as well, for example, in a situation like yours. You remember how I said that in the beginning, the magic was easy to control, but as it aged, as it was used by the family, it becomes harder to control. That is why one is usually trained in the family arts from a young age that by the time they are grown, they can use them without repercussions. You have not had that, if you were to attempt to channel the magic, it would not answer as it could not answer for to do so would kill you. The family rituals to connect you to the magic even partially have not happened, as it stands, you know nothing of what it means to be a Potter."  


"Then what is the point of me learning all this if I can never use it?" Harry shouts indignantly.  


"The point is your legacy, as you don't know the family Rites and traditions, as such you cannot pass them on. The Family magic knows that as it stands, it will fade as the smallest vines in this room will in time. As with any sentient being, they have a desire to continue to live, if you do not learn, it will die; therefore, it has enacted the Rite."  


"The Rite, the Rite, what?" Says Harry confused.  


"The Rite of Ancestry is an odd rite, and a safety measure as a magical on their own cannot enact it but can only be activated by magic itself. It is Rite that is the sole, absolute power of the Family magics. When a child comes much like you who has been betrayed by those who should have taught them, they are left with no one to guide them. The family Magic enacts the Rite of Ancestry to call forth the family vault within the child, and calls forth the ancestors of the house a minimum of three of the line are so chosen and called forth to guide the young heir in the history and power of the family power."  


“To answer your final question, I am James Eridian Potter your many time's great grandfathers, and I have been called forth by the family magic to teach you of the house and legacy that you carry within you.”  


Harry looks uncertainly at the figure standing before him "Are you a ghost or something?"  


"Not exactly but close, I am called a guardian, and I will not be the only one you have. I will teach you, as will others, in your dreams but we will also watch you in your waking life and expect you to honor your family's legacy by putting our teachings to good use. We can give advice, as we can also guide you in other things." James responds.  


"Ok, what will all of you be teaching me?" Harry asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.  


"Our family history, spells hidden in the family Grimoire, traditions, culture, things you will need to bring the family magic from the brink of extinction and of course how to use the family magic, among other things." James answers, his mouth curled up in a smile.  


"But I thought you said that I couldn't use the family magic." Harry's head is swimming in confusion but James rests his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.  


"I said as it stands you could not use the family magic; you don’t know-how. I did not however say that you never would. First things first, tonight is the night before your 15th birthday, tomorrow you need to go to Gringotts and ask for the Potter Account Manager. Tell him that you wish to invoke the last of line clause and take up the Potter Lordship. As you're under the age of 17, you won't be able to vote in the traditional Wizengamot, but you will be able to place a proxy there to vote for you. This will give you access to the family accounts, of which you can then request the family grimoire, ritual items and the rental of a ritual room for an hour to set up for the ritual of awakening. The ritual of Awakening will allow you to have partial access to your family magic so that I may begin teaching you. Time and other things will make it stronger. After you have performed the ritual, you will return to your account manager and ask first for a full inheritance test, a legacy test, and an abilities test. After this, and only after, are you to put the Potter headship ring on and any other heirship rings you may gain. But before any of that I need to instruct you in the proper ways to address and deal with the Goblins."  


All this information did nothing to help Harry's confusion and with so much to remember, Harry had to take some time off from his learning. Little did he know of the trouble threatening to stir, caused by a simple decision made by the family magic of a dying line. Inside Hogwarts numerous devices began to flash and make high pitch whistle, and shrieks before falling silent and still. Inside the Department of Mysteries, in the heart of the Ministry of Magic, an orb, long forgotten in the oldest section of the Hall of Prophecies, glowed again and spoke.  


  
A throne, long-vacant, once more filled  
An enemy, long defeated, once more freed  
Allies, long-held, now betrayed  
Darkness, once banished, shall be released  
Ancestral Blood, long bound, shall be released  
But Rite of Blood he must pass  
Lest the seals forever be broken


	2. The Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine It all belongs to JK I'm just playing in her sandbox a little. I do read a lot of Fanfiction so if you see anything else you recognize I may have accidentally incorporated something.  
> AN: Rewrite uploaded 12-26-19. As always Read and Review

  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  
Chapter 2 - Discovery, Tests, and Rituals  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~ 

Number 4 Privet Dr, Little Whinging, Surrey  


"Boy, get up. Breakfast had better be on the table in 30 minutes. Vernon has an early meeting this morning, and it wouldn't do for him to leave without it." Aunt Petunia's usual shriek comes from outside the door.  


"Coming Aunt Petunia," Harry replies as he rubs the sleep from his eyes, quickly gets dressed and rushes downstairs to make breakfast. As he cooks, he thinks over the many things he had learned while he slept and thought about how to get to Diagon Alley. It wasn't like he could just ask Uncle Vernon for a ride to Charing Cross Rd. Not that it would matter anyway he thinks as he looks at the list of chores aunt Petunia hands him and sighs. He would never finish these chores in time for him to go to Diagon Alley.  


His Aunt glares at him as she says, "I have Book club this morning, and I want those chores done before it's time to cook dinner. Vernon's having guests over, and I need help cooking it."  


Argh, he was never going to make it to Diagon alley unless he skipped out on his chores and made his escape while Petunia was at book club. It would mean a beating once he got home, but it was worth it if he could gain something that once belonged to his parents. He might even learn that he has a gift he could use against the dark lord next time they face off. But on the other hand, what if it really was all just a dream. Was he willing to take that chance?  


As Vernon left for work, Harry ran outside to work on his gardening, not wanting to be caught, not looking busy. He carefully watched as first Dudley then Aunt Petunia left Number 4 Privet Drive then carefully snuck back into the house to grab his wand from the loose floorboards and the weightless, limitless moleskin pouch that had been a Christmas present from his godfather, Sirius, the year before. Shoving both into his pockets he ran back outside and summoned the Night Bus. Never seeing his watchers apparate away to inform Dumbledore of this newest development.  


  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Grimmauld Place, London, Morning July 31st  


Hestia Jones apparated back to Grimmauld Place as soon as she saw the Night Bus leave. Didn't that boy know it was dangerous to leave his relatives' house? Was he thinking at all? She had to inform Dumbledore.  


Molly looked up from the stove as did many other members of the Order from their breakfasts, as Hestia walked muttering incoherently under her breath. "Hestia aren't you on Harry watch this morning, what are you doing here?"  


"I need to talk to Dumbledore immediately Molly, Harry left Privet Drive via the Night Bus" Hestia responded, her voice trembling anxiously.  


"Honestly, did the boy think at all? He was told to stay there until we could get him, now he's gone and placed himself in danger, that boy. Dumbledore's at Hogwarts but is to be here in a few minutes." Molly says, shocked at how careless her son's best friend was being. Right on cue the floo erupts and Dumbledore steps out.  


"Good Morning, Everyone!" He says, "Hestia aren't you supposed to be watching Harry?"  


Hestia barely attempts to conceal her irritation.  


"Well, yes, but the boy up and left Privet Drive via the night bus about ten minutes ago."  


"Well," says Dumbledore, "that is troublesome. Could I get a few of you to watch in the Alley for him and a few in Hogsmeade while Hestia returns to Privet Dr. to keep watch in case he returns?"  


"Tonks and I are on duty in the Alley today, but he doesn't know us. We could message either Remus or Molly if we see him, I guess." Kingsley offers. A few grunts of agreement emerge from the silence.  


Minerva finally speaks, "Hagrid and I can look out for him in Hogsmeade, it shouldn't be too much trouble."  


"Wonderful, Wonderful well let me know when we find him, and I'll send him a letter reminding him to stay at the Dursley's for now." Dumbledore says cordially, in the meantime I do have some business to take care of" and returns to his office. A quiet frenzy takes over the rest of the Order as everyone begins the search, no one noticing that one of Dumbledore's instruments tied to Harry is softly and slowly blinking.  


  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Diagon Alley Morning July 31st  


As Harry walks through the alley, he can't help but notice the glares he receives and the daily prophet headline once again questioning his sanity.  


As he approaches the doors of Gringotts, he takes care to first bow to the goblins guarding the gates before entering the bank. If he were looking, he'd see the surprise on their faces but he was too preoccupied with his task. Approaching the first open teller, he waits for the teller to first acknowledge him. After several moments the Goblin sneers, showing off a set of yellow crooked teeth, "What may Gringotts do for you today Wizard?"  


To which Harry answers, reading the Goblins Name tag, "May your gold grow and your weapons remain sharp, Teller Knarlfang I wish to meet with the Account Manager for the House of Potter sir."  


The Goblin answers more pleasantly this time, "And what would your business be with Sharptooth today young wizard?"  


Harry merely flashes his scar in response.  


"Key, please." The Goblin's hand is reached out expectantly.  


"I don't exactly have my key," Harry stammers, having learned the night before just how bad that was.  


"Hmph, well, follow me Sharptooth will have to perform an Identity Ritual before any information or money is provided." Replies the teller.  


Harry follows the goblin through a doorway to the right, and through a few twists and turns afterward. He doesn't bother trying to memorize it, knowing that a Goblin will have to guide him every time he wishes to meet with his Account Manager. As they come to the office, he sees a gold sign hanging on the door. Sharptooth – Account Manager – Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. The floor spins beneath him as he steps inside and makes an attempt to steel himself, knowing his next steps can either honor his line or dishonor it.  


As Harry sits, the teller and Sharptooth talk quickly in Gobblygook to each other assumedly to bring the other up to speed. Eventually, the Teller leaves and Sharptooth finally addresses Harry. "It seems an Identity Ritual is to be first. Now let it be known that if you are not Harry Potter, you will be sentenced under Goblin Law as a thief."  


To which Harry winces. Everyone knows the sentence for thievery was death, but he composes himself. He has nothing to hide and so confidently replies.  


"May your gold grow and your weapons remain sharp, Account Manager Sharptooth, I understand and accept these terms as I am Harry Potter."  


"Very well then," said the Goblin taking out a sheet of parchment and a knife. "Take the knife and prick your finger, allow three drops of blood to fall onto the paper and it shall tell us your name."  


Tentatively, Harry presses the tip of the knife to his finger and draws blood, allowing three drops to drip onto the old parchment. Then, knowing Gringotts will not reuse it and that it is a gift for questioning his identity, he pockets the knife and waits. The tension rises as a name starts to appear on the page and for a few dreadful moments Harry worries it's not his. It's only when the words turn unquestionably into 'Harry Potter' does he realize he'd been holding his breath.  


"Well, it seems everything is in order, Mr. Potter how may Gringotts help you today?"  
Harry steadies his heartbeat and goes through what James told him to the night before.  


"Well, firstly, I wish to claim the Potter Lordship by the Last of Line Clause as I am the last heir of House Potter. As such I wish for the Potter family grimoire to be brought to me, along with the ritual items of House Potter. I also wish to rent a ritual room for an hour prepared for the Rite of Awakening. After that we will discuss further."  


As Sharptooth reaches for and opens a large book, he speaks. "Very well, Mr. Potter, the ritual items will be brought up from the family vault. However, the family grimoire was taken from the vault by your magical guardian on November 5th, 1981. Various other Family Items have been taken from the vaults or were leased out by your father and never returned over the years. After you take up the ring, I can perform the Rite of Return under which all items covered by active family magic about House Potter will return to the Vaults. From there we can more accurately account for all lost items of House Potter. This will also tell us who had the item and from whom or where they got it from. For the Potter House, this has not been done since Charlus Potter, your grandfather, took up the headship. As for the ritual room, it will be 500 galleons an hour and 50 galleons every 5 minutes you go over your allotted time slot. You have not yet taken up The Heirs Ring so this will have to come from the trust vault, is this acceptable?"  


Harry, slightly angry, replies. "Yes, that is an acceptable fee for the ritual room. But perhaps you can answer me why you allowed a mere magical guardian to take, from the family vaults, a book that can only be removed by order of an acting head. For that matter, without an acting head, the family vaults should have been locked down completely."  
"He delivered to us a paper with the previous head's magical signature, upon it with full open access one-time entrance to the vaults, signed in both blood and name by your father." Answers Sharptooth uncertainly.  


Harry grunts, thinking over this news. As silence fell over the office, a knock at the door had both wizard and goblin jarring at the harsh sound.  


"Enter" Shouts Sharptooth as a young Goblin enters carrying a silver-colored ornate looking box with different vines and symbols decorating it. "Place it on the table. You are dismissed." He says taking the box and handing it to Harry as the Goblin leaves. "Well here you are Lord Potter, follow me, and I will escort you the Ritual Room."  


  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Gringotts Ritual Room, Diagonal Alley, London  


As Harry walked into the Ritual Room, he was almost overcome by nervousness. Traditionally, he would have been eleven, walking in here with his father by his side, a parent who was familiar with the family magic and could aid him in this ritual. Of course, it would also be done in one of the family seats as well. But here he had to do it alone by himself. It was infuriating Harry as he slowly realized what it was that Tom had tried to take away. While he stood in the doorway the significance of it all finally dawned on him. He was the last of the Potters. It was both his job and his duty to return the family name to its former prestige and honor through deeds and work to leave a legacy behind for the children he would someday have. His heart clenched, overwhelmed that by doing this ritual he would earn a further connection to his parents but also gain responsibility as well. Pulling himself from his morose thoughts he took in the appearance of the room he found himself in.  


It was a stone room with a grey, almost black appearance with no windows and a wrought iron door. Torches lined the walls and there, in the middle of the room, was a humongous silver circle inlaid into the stone floor. Inside it was a 5 pointed star with each point merging into the circle. At each of these intersecting points were the materials needed to perform the ritual. In between the lines of the ring and the star were different runes to guide the magic with a big enough space for Harry to kneel down in. Taking the ritual knife from within the box given to him by Gringotts he then stripped and moved to complete the ritual.  


Almost an hour later, the room was deathly quiet as Harry blinked his eyes awake and slowly sat up. He stretched and, as he did, surveyed the room once more. The floor jolted the warmth from his feet as he tentatively made his way to a bowl of water propped on a table in the corner. He hissed as he came into contact with the cold water and worked the cloth up and down his arms. Then he made quick work of cleansing the blade, after which he carefully tucked it back into the ritual box and got dressed. Harry was somewhat confused; everything had gone as it was supposed to until the end, and then he passed out. Had he done it wrong? If so, then what had he done wrong? Thinking back, he couldn’t think of anything that could explain what had happened. Nothing made sense. With a shrug he settled on asking his guardian later. After he was dressed and all traces of blood were gone, he stepped out of the ritual room and addressed the goblin that had been standing outside the door. “Greetings goblin. May your gold grow and your weapons be ever sharp. Would you be able to escort me back to Sharptooth’s office?”  


“Of course, human, follow me.” The Goblin responded as he turned to leave. Harry followed him back to Sharptooth’s office. Once they arrived, he sat in the familiar chair opposite of Sharptooth. “Greetings, Sharptooth, may your gold grow and your blade be ever sharp.”  


“Indeed, Lord Potter, I see your ritual has gone well; it appears to have even given you a boon. I would even go as far as to say it went exceptionally well. Beside your lordship ring which I have here, is there anything else Gringotts may aid you with on this fine day?”  


“Very well, Sharptooth, I wish to claim my Lordship ring today along with performing the inheritance, legacy, and abilities tests today, along with the Rite of retrieval as spoken of earlier.”  


“I see. Each test will, of course, cost 50 galleons, but I believe your vault can more than cover the cost. If I might be so bold, I also suggest you take an influence test as well. It shows all influencing magic a person is under currently or has been under previously.” Sharptooth replied.  


“I think that would be smart. I’ll take that test too.” Harry decided.  


“Very well, for all four tests, I need you to once more prick a finger and 3 drops of blood, placed on each parchment.” Harry did so, hissing slightly as he reopened an only just healing cut on his right index finger. “We shall start with the inheritance ritual, I feel I must remind you it will only reveal vaults that personally belong to you, through inheritance or gift.”  


“Understood Sharptooth,” Harry nodded his head in understanding before almost falling off his seat.  


  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  
Inheritance Test  
Name: Haldris James Xavier Potter Black  
Mother: Lilly Amelia Potter nee Evans  
Father: James Charlus Arthur Potter  
Godfather: Sirius Alexander Orion Black  
*Blood adopted 12/21/1980  
Godmother: Alice Maria Rose Longbottom nee Croaker  
Blood status: Pureblood  
Inheritances:  
Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter  
Vault 3169 – Family Money Vault  
319,614,768 Galleons  
71,849,616 Sickles  
698,564,892 Knut’s  
Various Other Family Artifacts/Relics  
(See full Ledger)  
Various Gems/Monetary pieces  
Vault – 8963 – Harry Potter Trust Fund  
150,659 Galleons  
12,569 Sickles  
3,596 Knut’s  
Properties:  
Dragons Keep - Wales (Lockdown-Unplottable)  
Moonacre – Scotland (Lockdown-Unplottable)  
Potter Manor – Nottingham (Lockdown)  
Potter Cottage – Godric's Hollow  
Potter Chateau – Paris, France  
Potter Villa – Rome, Italy  
Potter Ranch – Georgia, Macusa  
Potter Chalet – Alps, Switzerland  
Heirs Manor – Wales – Destroyed  
Potter Docks – Wales  
Various Magical and Mundane Rental Properties  
Businesses:  
WWW – 33% (silent partner)  
Potter Dock – 100% (running at 33% needs repairs)  
Potter Industries – 100%  
Scribbulus Writing Instruments– 15%  
Nimbus Brooms – 10%  
Firebolt company – 45% (Muggleborn Startup)  
Amanuensis Quills – 10%  
Potter Greenhouses – 85%  
Magical Menagerie – 25%  
Obscurus Books – 45%  
Terror Tours – 15%  
Caladiums Robes – 65% (Muggleborn Startup)  
Daily Profit - 5%  
*Muggle-born startups are majority Potter owned until they repay startup money, they then have the option to buy shares from house Potter as long as the house keeps no less than 25%.

Heirship House Black  
Vault 6589 – Heirs Vault  
319,614 Galleons  
871,849 Sickles  
698,564 Knut’s  
All other information is the responsibility of Head of House*  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


“Wow, that is quite a bit, Sharptooth if at all possible, purchase as much of the Daily Prophet as possible.” Said Harry after he has calmed down from reading the paper.  
“Of course, as you wish Lord Potter, here is your abilities test.” Complies Sharptooth.  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


  
Abilities Test  
Abilities:  
Blood Magic – Blood Locked  
Necromancy – Blood Locked  
Ritual Magic – Blood Locked  
Quicksilver – Blood Locked  
Atmos kinesis – Blood Locked  
Illusions – Blood Locked  
Shadow Magic – Blood Locked  
Beast Mage – Blood Locked  
Potions Affinity – Blood Locked  
Earth Magic – Blood Locked  
Black Magic Protections – Blood Locked  
Battle Magic – Blood Locked -Unlocked 7/31/95  
Metamorphmagus – Horcrux Blocked – Unblocked 7/31/95  
Empathy - Horcrux Blocked – Unblocked 7/31/95  
Elemental - Horcrux Blocked – Unblocked 7/31/95  
Natural Animagus – Horcrux Blocked – Unblocked 7/31/95  
Bearer – Blocked 75%  
Parseltongue – Blocked 75%  
Magical Core – 270 - 66% Blocked  
Magical Core – 270 - 66% Blocked  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  
Legacy Test  
Legacy  
Father:  
Potter ~ heir  
Black ~ non-heir  
Darkstrom ~ heir ~ Blood locked  
Gryffindor ~ non-heir ~ Blood locked  
Peverell ~ heir ~ Blood locked  
Saurian ~ heir ~ Blood locked  
Croatian ~ heir ~ Blood Locked  
Mother:  
Evanshade ~ heir ~ Blood locked  
Ishtar ~ heir ~ Blood locked  
Ravenclaw ~ non-heir ~ Blood locked  
Pendragon ~ heir ~ Blood locked  
Chlorosis ~ heir ~ Blood locked  
Gratias ~ heir ~ Blood Locked  
Godfather  
Black ~ heir  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  
Influence Test  
Spells  
July 31, 1980, ~ Semi-Permanent Glamour ~ James & Lilly Potter  
July 31, 1980, ~ Ability Block ~ James & Lilly Potter  
March 19, 1981 ~ 50% Core block ~ James Potter  
July 16, 1981, ~ Magical inoculations ~ St. Mungo’s  
November 1, 1981, ~ 50% Core block ~ Albus Dumbledore  
November 1, 1981, ~ Ability Block ~ Albus Dumbledore  
November 1, 1981, ~ Muggle Aggression Spell ~ Albus Dumbledore  
November 1, 1981, ~ Tracking Spell ~ Albus Dumbledore  
November 1, 1981, ~ Health Monitor ~ Albus Dumbledore  
March 3, 1988, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
April 5, 1989, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
November 13, 1989, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
June 4, 1990, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
October 4, 1991, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
December 27, 1991, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
May 26, 1992, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
June 4, 1992, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
August 19, 1992, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
December 18, 1992, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
December 25, 1992, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
March 5, 1993, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
May 29, 1993, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
August 6, 1993, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
September 1, 1993, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
June 6, 1994, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
September 1, 1994, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
October 30, 1994, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
November 6, 1994, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
November 24, 1994, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
June 24, 1995, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore  
Potions  
September 1, 1991, ~ Loyalty Potion – Keyed Albus Dumbledore ~ Brewed by Severus Snape *  
September 1, 1991, ~ Obedience Potion – Keyed Albus Dumbledore ~ Brewed by Severus Snape *  
September 1, 1991, ~ Loyalty Potion – Keyed Ron Weasley ~ Brewed by Severus Snape *  
September 1, 1991, ~ Inimicitiae Potion – Keyed Severus Snape ~ Brewed by Albus Dumbledore *  
September 1, 1991, ~ Inimicitiae Potion – Keyed All Slytherins ~ Brewed by Albus Dumbledore *  
November 1, 1991, ~ Loyalty Potion – Keyed Hermione Granger ~ Brewed by Severus Snape *  
August 1, 1992, ~ Obedience Potion – Keyed Molly Weasley ~ Brewed by Severus Snape *  
September 1, 1994, ~ Diligo Amorous Potion – Keyed Ginevra Weasley ~ Brewed by Severus Snape *  
*Dosed Monthly  
Other/Unknown  
December 21, 1980, ~ Blood Adoption ~ Sirius Black  
October 31, 1981, ~ Blood Protection Ward ~ Lilly Potter  
October 31, 1981, ~ Horcrux ~ Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) ~ Destroyed July 31, 1995  
November 1, 1981, ~ Obscurity Ward ~ Albus Dumbledore  
November 1, 1981, ~ Mail Redirection Ward  
May 29, 1993, ~ Basilisk Venom  
May 29, 1993, ~ Phoenix Tears  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Harry had to pause and collect himself before asking his questions. After all, the goblin in front of him had nothing to do with the multiple obliviates, spells, and potions on his personage. He pushed his growing anger and fury down to focus on the more pleasant aspects the results of the test had shown. With this Harry stopped and took a deep settling breath before asking his first question. “Firstly what does it mean by blocked, blood locked, and Horcrux locked?”  


Sharptooth looked slightly off-kilter for a moment before sneering at Harry as he took the sheet back from him. “Blocked means someone placed an ability block on it, such as what your parents did at your birth. I assume that the semi-permanent glamour went with that one. A blood locked gift correlates with a blood locked line as seen on the Legacy Test. If you would like I could explain the correlation between each house and abilities.”  


“That might be helpful.” Harry agreed his anger of what Dumbledore had done simmering beneath the surface.  


“Blood locked gifts go hand in hand with Family Magics, for example, it says that Battle Magic the Potter family gift was unblocked today. Today you performed the Ritual of Awakening you awakened the Potter Blood and Magics within you as it has been accessed within the past 3 generations it has not become a blood locked Legacy. A blood Locked legacy requires for the ritual of Blood Rites to be performed, and at that time if you pass the test, you will have access to both those houses’ power, in the political arena and to their magic.”  
“Ok, I assume by the word test it is far more than a simple ritual?” Harry asked, starting to understand it now, thinking back to a few things his guardian had said the night before.  


“Indeed, Blood Rites are both much simpler and much more complex. In theory, it is straightforward. A circle is raised, with the same rules and formatting as the ritual of awakening; without the offerings to magic in its place, you are the sacrifice. In the beginning, you would still place the three drops of blood in each point of the star and then lay down on the altar placed at the center at which time a goblin or family member would approach and tie both your arms and legs down with your wrists and ankles showing. The wrists would then be cut along with the muscles in your ankles. At which time the complicated portion of the ritual begins. Your mind and magic will be tested. When asked to describe what they experienced many have said several different things. It, in essence, comes down to both the magic of your birth house and the magic of the house testing you. The stronger and older the family the more convoluted it is. To fail is also complex some have failed and had no visible consequences; other have lost everything up to and including their lives. The reason, however, it is not often done is not the threat of death, or other punishments but the fact that in claiming that line you also agree to give that line an heir, and are required to have a spouse for each line. With the rising muggle sentiments it began to be frowned upon in the magical world. For example, as you carry both the Potter and Black Titles, even if one is the heirship, then you accept and guarantee that you will have a second son to take up the title, along with a second spouse to either sire or bear that son. If you were to undergo blood Rites for all your blood locked houses and past, you would then be required to have no less than a minimum of 14 children, more than any modern witch or wizard of any status has had in a single generation within Albion in a century.” Sharptooth said with a smile.  


“Thank you for such information,” Harry answered gratefully.  


Now to your last question, a Horcrux is one of the vilest pieces of magic known to man. It is the only piece of Black Magic a human can cast without a bloodline gift. It is magic that through murder, rips the soul apart and anchors a person to the mortal plane. The day he came after you, the Dark Lord must have accidentally made you a soul container for his Horcrux which the Rite of Awakening purged as the family magic would not allow a thing like that to touch them. While in you it was draining your magic and as such, blocked specific gifts of yours.” Sharptooth questioned.  


Harry blinked, trying to process what had been said before Sharptooth continued.  
“The Potter lordship ring has been brought up, as has the Black Heirship ring as you have requested. The Potter ring goes on the ring finger of your right hand and the Heir on the middle finger next to it.”  


Harry placed the rings on said fingers, and Sharptooth then continued not allowing Harry to speak. “Now that that is finished the call can be assembled. As it is, just for the House of Potter’s artifacts, it will take about 2 days. If you return on the 2nd, we should be able to go over that, and we can speak of shares for the daily profit as well.”  


“It seems everything is in order, I guess I will return on the second. Before I go, I wish to have a coin bag with 25,000 galleons brought up to me from the Potter trust vault,” Harry said as he left, receiving the bag from a teller.  


  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Gringotts, Goblin City  


Evening had fallen since the Potter boys visit and Sharptooth hurried through the streets of the Goblin city underneath the bank. After his meeting with the new Lord Potter, he must speak with Grinholt the King of the Goblins.  


As he was ushered into the King's receiving room. He thought of all that he had learned, when speaking to Harry Potter. It was apparent that the boy was trying but was vastly undertrained for the status he now found himself in. It was also evident that he was being trained but by whom? Dumbledore had obviously not done so as his goal was to keep the wizard malleable and subservient to him. These actions taken today would ruin years of his planning. His thoughts were interrupted by the King gruffly asking. “Well, Sharptooth I assume you have information considering the bank is still open.”  


“Yes, my Lord King. Today Harry Potter came to the bank and in accordance to the Last of Line Clause took up the mantle as Head of House Potter, but before he did so, he went through the Rite of Awakening.” Sharptooth hesitantly answered.  


“How odd, who accompanied him?”  


“No one my Lord, he entered and left alone.”  


“Do you think he has slipped Dumbledore’s leash?”  


“I do not know my King.”  


“Very well, watch him but this caveat changes nothing we will watch and wait and continue moving our people away from Britain.”  


“But my Lord that is not all, the boy also asked for Abilities and a Legacy test not given by the British branch since the Wizengamot passed the law over such things. The boy is an heir of both Ancestral lines and the line of Pendragon. Yes, the Titles are Blood Locked but he could someday…”  


“He could someday what? Defeat Voldemort? Silence Dumbledore? The man is a chess master, he’s three steps ahead of the boy and has contingencies for his contingency plans. The boy may have slipped his leash today but come September first he will be bound to Dumbledore again. As I said, it changes nothing, we continue as planned.”  


“But my Lord is it not our duty as vassals of house Pendragon to aid him, even if the boy never becomes King? He carries the Blood.”  


“He does not carry the title of house Pendragon and as such it is not necessary. Half of Britannia carries the blood what matters to us is the title.”  


“As you have spoken my King let it be done.” Answered Sharptooth.  


  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Grimmauld Place, London  


As the Order gathered that night, it was with concerned glances, half-hidden glares, and worried eyes. Dumbledore settled down, looking around the table he started, “Now to the first order of business today Severus anything new to report?”  


“No headmaster, the Dark Lord has not changed his plans. He still intends to go after the item hidden in the department of mysteries before doing much else. There have been discussions made that he may break out of Azkaban.” Answered Severus Snape.  


“Very well, did we find out what Harry did in the Alley today?”  


“Yes Headmaster, it seems he entered the alley about 9 o’clock and left about 11 o’clock. He visited the 3 bookshops for Owl Order Catalogs and Gringotts assumedly for money. However, most of his time today was spent within Gringotts.” Answered Kingsley.  


“Bill, can you shed any light on what Harry might have done while in the bank today?” Inquired Albus.  


“You know very well Headmaster that I cannot reveal any information about any services or acts done within the bank. To do so would invalidate my oaths of service and see me dismissed from my post.” Answered Bill.  


“Very well. Molly, please have the children write to Harry and remind him how dangerous it was for him to leave the Dursley’s home.” Albus cordially asked. “If that is all let us rest.”  


  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Unknown Location, England, late evening  


The Dark Lord Voldemort sat imperiously upon a throne in the ancestral home of House Slytherin. Over the years as the house had been without a head or heir to maintain and keep the family magic active, the house-elves had slowly died off until too few remained to keep up with the manor, at which point it had begun to fall into disrepair. Though the estate had fallen into a semi-state of disrepair, the return of an heir, who had found Salazar’s loophole in claiming the family magics so was also connected to said family magics, meant it had slowly begun to return to its former glory. With his fall (as he had not claimed the magic by blood rite) it was not a full claiming but a partial one, slowly growing in power. He silently contemplated for a moment on possibly performing the bloodline Rite, as, despite its chance of death, it could also give him full rights and access to the Slytherin line, which would, in turn, allow him to formally claim the Slytherin house Lordship and resume the generation count for house Slytherin’s ascension. He did not see where this could go wrong. It would be something to consider and to research. However in the meantime, he had other things to deal with. His spy stationed at Potter house had said that he left the sanctuary of the wards today. But no one had been able to inform him of what the boy had done in Diagon Alley because the foolish spy had arrived after the boy vanished and had left before he reappeared. He needed to get his hands on that prophecy and the best way to do that was to get the boy to do it for him, but access was an issue.  


“Wormtail, get in here.” He shouted.  


“Yes, my Lord” Pettigrew meekly answered.  


“Give me your arm.” As Peter lifted his sleeve Voldemort carelessly pressed his wand tip into it, focusing on one Severus Snape. Addressing Pettigrew, he removed his wand. “Now get out of my sight, you need not be available to me before dawn, I have no need of useless servants.”  


As Peter left, Severus walked in and up to the dais on which the throne sat. “My Lord, you summoned me.”  


“Yes, Severus my spy informed me that Potter left the safety of the wards surrounding his home. I was also informed that he went to Diagon Alley. What more can you tell me my slippery little friend?”  


“Only the barest more, he arrived in Diagon Alley about 8:30ish this morning and promptly entered Gringotts. The brat had probably run out of hold already, though why it took two hours to merely run to his trust vault I have no idea. I can only assume he was more of a dunderhead than usual. After Gringotts, he collected a few Owl Order Catalogs and returned to his residence.” Sneered Snape slowly.  


“Indeed, whatever could that boy be doing? Thank you, Severus, you are dismissed. Tell the fool I needed strengthening Potions or some nonsense that he would not suspect.” Ordered Voldemort, and Severus left. With that Voldemort retired for the night.  


  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~


	3. Dursleys and Goblins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry leaves the Dursleys for Gringotts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine It all belongs to JK I'm just playing in her sandbox a little. I do read a lot of Fanfiction so if you see anything else you recognize I may have accidentally incorporated something.  
> 

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  
Chapter 3 – Dursleys and Goblins  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Number 4 Privet Dr, Dursley Residence  


Harry returned to Privet Dr. 15 minutes before Petunia Dursley returned from Book Club at eleven o’clock, He walked through the door to grab his chore list.  


  
**Inside  
** Laundry  
Clean Dudley’s Room  
Dust the China Cabinets  
Dust the Guest Bedroom  
Vacuum the floors  
Clean the Bathroom  
Mop the Kitchen Floor  
**Outside  
** Mow the Yard  
Weed the Garden  
Paint the Garage  


He tucked the list into his pocket and went upstairs to set the items he had gotten from Gringotts down along with all the Owl Order Catalogs from the Bookstores and the Directory of Owl Order Catalogs from the Leaky Cauldron. He made his way to Dudley’s Room to start on the laundry however, when he walked in the room was spotless. As if he had not just organized the room but painted and put new carpet down too. It was immaculate. All the laundry was done and sitting on Dudley’s bed folded and waiting to be put into the correct drawer. He walked to Uncle Vernon’s and Aunt Petunias' room and found the same laundry pile and clean room though this one did not look wholly like it had been just redone. Making his way through his list of inside chores he found them all done, but how was that possible he hadn’t been here to do them, and he knew they hadn’t been done before he left. What or who could have done them before he got here. Suddenly Harry heard a pop behind him as he stood in the Kitchen in wonder. He turned quickly around to see a house elf.  


“Good Morning, Master Harry. Its be almost lunchtime, what’s be master Harry wanting to eats.” Said the House Elf.  


“I’m sorry but who are you and what are you doing here?” Asked Harry concerned.  


“No needs to be sorry, I bes Mimsy, and I bes a Potter family elf assigned to Harry Potter by Master James and Mistress Lilly.” Answered Mimsy.  


“Well, then I suppose I would love some lunch.”  


“Mimsy be rights back.” Mimsy assured him as she popped away to return a minute later with Shepherd’s Pie and chips. “Anything’s else Masters be needing?”  


“Well, a few questions if you don’t mind?” Mimsy just nodded expectantly. “Where have you been, and what are you doing here?”  


“I’s be searching for Master Harry, I’s not be finding him till he’s put on the Lordsy ring today. Ise be knowing this were Master Harry be staying, and Mimsy bes finding Master chorsey list but Mimsy bes seeing they bes elves work not wizards work so Mimsy bes doing them. But Mimsy not able to do outsidsey work she not be outdoorsey elf.” Mimsy responds.  


“That’s ok Mimsy, I can do that. Are there other Potter elves?”  


“Yes, there'd be quite a few, there’s bes 112 for Manor, 69 for Chateau, 51 for Villa, 68 for Ranch, 19 for Chalet, and 72 for Docks. Theys be doing the cooking, the cleaning, the growing, the repairses, and everythings that need done. Then there’s bes the 500 for Dragons Keep and 300 for MoonAcre, but theys be locked down for a long time. Theys be fortresses, those elves don’t talkses much with thes rest of uses. There’s was 3 for Godrics Hollow beside’s me they all die defending Master and Mistress.”  


“I’m sorry to hear that. Wow, that is a lot of elves, are they all ok, do any of you need anything?”  


“Mimsy not be head elf, Mimsy not bes knowing, Mimsy ask Carter Head Elf, if that bes what Master Harry wants?”  


“Not at the moment but perhaps tonight after my relatives go to sleep I need to work on my outside chores.” Harry answered, and Mimsy popped away. After she had done so, Harry went outside to start his outside chores which is what he was doing when his Aunt returned home.  


After a back-breaking afternoon doing chores Harry was escorted inside and ordered to cook a fantastic meal. As if that wasn’t difficult enough, he had to change into a waiter’s uniform and wait on his aunt, uncle and their guests all evening. It was much later that night after everyone had gone to sleep that Harry once more entered his core room for more lessons on the past, and the culture, rules and etiquette of the magical world.  


For Harry the next two days passed much quicker. With Mimsy there all his inside chores were done by her, and she made sure he ate and was fed as well. As Aunt Petunia was out most mornings, he was able to pretend that he was working on inside chores all morning, while actually being in his room going over all that he had learned the night before, or completing his homework, of which at this point he had more than half done. He had learned a lot in the past two nights including that for advance study of the Potter family defense magics he was going to have to find a place to practice away from everyone else.  


Harry had also with James’s guidance come to realize that his actions on the train, before his first year had not been proper for his house or for his station. His wardrobe had and was an issue as well, one that much easier to correct than the social faux pau that he had committed in refusing Malfoy’s hand. At James’s prompting he had contacted the Potter house guard who had directed him to the Potter family hit wizards for a protection detail as he went through the alley today. He had quite a few things to pick and more to fetch, along with his trip to Gringotts. Most exciting of all though for the day was the fact that Harry was leaving the Dursleys today, forever. As he had talked over with James the night before as a lord he had the right to choose where he wanted to live, as putting on the headship ring had legally emancipated him.  


Harry had just finished putting the last of the breakfast plates in the sink as the doorbell rang. Knowing the comings and goings of the neighborhood Harry knew that the doorbell could only be one set of people his guard.  


Harry turned from the kitchen towards the entryway even as Petunia set to answer the door. “I’ll get it, Aunt Petunia,” Harry offered.  


“I’ve got it, boy, you go work on your chore list don’t think I haven’t noticed you slacking off on your chores.” She sneered as she opened the door. Harry held his breath as he heard his aunt say. “Hello, how may I help you this fine morning. Yes, that is this address. I don’t know a person with that name, please leave.” He could hear the door shutting and his Aunt Petunia stalking back into the Kitchen. “How dare you give out our address to your kind you little freak.”  


little freak.”  


“What,” shouted Vernon “You see here boy if your Aunt and I have to put up with any of your freakishness it’ll come out of your hide. You hear me boy.” Another knock at the door sounded. Petunia looked out the window. 

“It’s still those freaks dear, just because they're dressed normally for once they are thinking they can go around associating with us normal folk. You boy go tell them to leave, then we will discuss what your punishment will be.” She said glaring at him.  


Harry having enough answered in a calm voice. “No, they are here to pick me up and be my escort throughout the alley today, and if all goes well it will be the last time, I ever step foot into this house. Now I’m going to go open the door and invite them in, then we are going upstairs and fetching my trunk, and we are leaving, if luck is on my side, then I will never have to see you again.”  
“Now you see here boy you can’t just go running off whenever you like the old man said…” Vernon spluttered.  


“The old man said what?” said an eerily quiet voice from behind him.  


“Wh wh who are you and how did you get in here, get out I say, get out.” Shouted Vernon turning to face the man, his face taking on a purple tint.  


“Not without our charge and a few answers I’d say.” Turning to address Harry. “My lord my name is Alrick, and I am head of your guard team for the day. If you would follow my companions Edward, and Corsair they will escort you upstairs, to fetch your belongings, I think I will stay down here and get a few answers so we can be on our way.”  


“Ok,” answered Harry, walking up the stairs to grab his trunk and other belongings. He looked forlornly around the room and stated, “Honestly for all that this has been my room for four years I do not think I will miss it nor this house, I never really considered it home.”  


“With the grandeur of the other Potter properties, I would think not.” Says Consair sneering at the room in front of him. “With all that they were paid you would think they would have been able to give you better accommodations than this.”  


“Paid, are you saying they were given money to take care of me,” Harry replied indignantly.  


“Not in monetary currency per se but in other things. Your father aided Vernon in receiving his Job. Grunnings is a subsidiary of Potter Industries, and this house has been rented to them free of charge since Vernon and Petunia married. James wanted to make sure that Lilly’s family was highly taken care of.” Said Edward at the door as another guard lifts Harry’s trunk and enters the hall. They turn and start heading back downstairs.  


“How do you know all this.” Asks Harry  


“Another Potter Industries startup is the company Potter Securities. It trains and works as a hiring firm for both magical and muggle security forces. All hit wizards employed by the company as part of their training are required to live a year in the muggle world, in case we are at any point in time, assigned to a muggle client we don’t stick out like a sore thumb and give away our purpose. In that year we are assigned a house to stay in and work in another pure muggle startup owned by Potter Industries, I was assigned here before it was given to your Aunt and worked at Grunnings for a time.” Edward answers.  


“Wow, it doesn’t sound easy.”  


“It’s not, but it also allows all hit wizards hired by Potter Securities to also be licensed by the ICW and not the Ministry. Therefore we can work in any of the Potter holdings worldwide. As Potter securities have also worked with many foreign dignitaries, this has also given the house of Potter some goodwill and favors that may be collected upon later.” He states.  


“Interesting, but how do you know all this?”  


“Working at Potter industries many of the companies require a fealty oath to the House of Potter, to strict for many a pureblood but the small cost for a half-blood or muggleborn to get ahead. Personally, my many time's great grandparents met James Alrick Potter the next while in Hogwarts and swore the fealty oath, and we’ve sworn it every generation since. Eventually, my Grandfather just swore the vassal oath and my parents and sibling were fine with that. Corsairs family was much the same, now Alrick is a bit different they’ve been Potter vassal for forever, but that’s a different matter entirely. I’m not saying that Potter hasn’t had a few bad apples, but they protect a person not for the magic they can perform but for what they are.”  


“What do you mean by that?”  


“Well, Corsairs great grandfather was born with an unlocked gift of necromancy. It’s the gift of the dead, now you say and most automatically assume inferi and such, but not Gregory he became a world-class Hit wizard and Auror because he used the spirits of those who had recently been murdered to solve how they got murdered. There was even some speculation that he discovered some old necromancy rituals that are light, that were used to like protect people but who knows. What I’m saying is when others wanted him to pay for his ability the Potters intervened and helped protect him. They saw past the gift to the man who just wanted to help inside.” At this point, they were all downstairs waiting on Alrick to finish in the kitchen with the Dursleys.  


“You all ready? He asks stepping from the kitchen doorway. They all nodded. “Ok to the alley’s over got it. Corsair your good to apparate. Edward grabs his trunk please I’ve got Lord Potter. Ready go. Harry suddenly feels as if he is being sucked through a too-small straw.  


  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


  
Dingy Alley, Charing Cross Road, London

As his dizziness clears, he sees a grimy, dirty alley around him. “Settle down, we're in an alley about two blocks down from the Leaky.”  


“Ok, why here? Asks Harry as he gets his bearings without throwing up. “Why not the apparition points in the alley?”  


“Because this allows us to shrink your trunk and get you a disguise among other things. Apparition points aren’t always the safest places, they were heavily watched and attacked in the last war, and a disguise is necessary, so we don’t get mobbed. It allows us to protect you better.” Answers Alrick.  


“Ok, I can understand now what kind of disguise,” he asks.  


“Well I was thinking Red hair dye and colored eye contacts” He answered.  


“Ok,” says Harry “will this work he says as he closes his eyes and focusses a moment on changing his hair and eye color.”  


“Yes, it does, I had not read that you were a metamorphmagus.”  


“Recently unlocked ability, a side product of the Rite of Awakening.”  


“Ahh, I see you are full of surprises. Where to first?”  


“Gringotts,” answered Harry, and with that, the 4 wizards cut through the Leaky Cauldron and opened the gate into Diagon Alley.  


  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


  
Diagon Alley, The Great Square, London  


As they walk through Diagon Alley instead of the glares or stares Harry received, the people looked almost surprised, as they saw them. “Is it that odd to see a guard like this?” asked Harry.  


“Not usually, at least here in normal Diagon Alley. We are used quite a bit in the business alley, or on High street that is located at the other end of the great square.” Answered Edward.  


“The great square?” asked Harry.  


“Yes, the great square Alrick do you still have the map of the Great Square?” He asks.  


“Yes,” He says pulling it out. “Here you go.”  


Edward takes the Map from Alrick and hands it to Harry. 

“The Great Square is one of the Largest not family-owned magic centers. Now it does have a few different entrances from muggle London, the biggest two being the telephone booth at the ministry of magic and of course Diagon Alley. The others aren’t used much with most muggleborn not going past the northern side of Diagon alley once they hit the factory district past Gringotts they seem to stop, and they also never seem to pass the Leaky Cauldron heading the other direction and so never reach Horizont Alley, let alone get into High Street.”  


“Why aren’t we told this at school though,” asked Harry.  


“It was simply is one of those things that students are supposed to get naturally curious about or some such nonsense.”  


“Oh, so what all can you find in the great square and what did you mean not family-owned.”  


“Ok, so let me address the second one first. The great square was built on royal land, so it isn’t controlled or owned by anyone of the great families. For example, Longbottom Hall is one of the biggest open markets in the wizarding world with traveling shops that often switch out throughout the year. However, it is covered and protected by Longbottom wards, as long as you are not an enemy or have a quarrel with the Longbottom house you may come and go freely. The Potter docks are one such business area, at one end lies the Potter dockyard all along the southernmost section, with about four squares the size of the great square attached to the docks. Though instead of residential districts they have more warehouse and business districts, and you can find just about whatever you could legally want to buy for sale in the great square and in Knockturn alley a few not so legal items.”  


“Wow,” Said Harry as they entered the bank and where quickly ushered through the arching doorways and winding Passages to Sharptooth’s office.  


  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London  


Harry turned from his guards and sat down across from Sharptooth. “Good day master Goblin, may your gold ever increase, and your weapons remain sharp.”  


“Merry met and may your gold ever increase Lord Potter, there is much to do today, so please be seated will your guards remain in the room for our meeting or do you wish for them to wait outside?” Sharptooth asked.  


“They will remain, this, after all, will be covered by their vassal oaths, I do believe.” Answered Harry.  


“Very well, let us begin after all time is money. We at Gringotts have finished both the traditional accounting is done after the transfer of headship, and the items returned by the call have been sorted and accounted for, which would you like to cover first?”  


“Traditional accounting first I think, and please have an additional 25,000 galleons brought up.” Answered Harry.  


“Very well then Lord Potter then I assume you wish to start with all withdrawals made after the death of your Parents?” at Harry’s nod he continued. “Very well there was an account withdrawal from your trust vault of 1000 Galleons in 1981, November 5th and December 1st respectively and they were deposited into 3 separate accounts 600 Galleons were deposited in Albus Dumbledore’s personal vault and 200 into the personal vault of Severus Snape, and 200 into the personal Vault of Molly Weasley.”  


“This was continued on the 1st of every month in the years 1982 through 1990. This only happened the first of the month in 1991 for January through July. In August 1991 there were 100 galleons withdrawn by you and a further 1400 galleons withdrawn by Albus Dumbledore. They were also deposited into separate accounts 800 Galleons were deposited in Albus Dumbledore’s personal vault, 200 into the personal vault of Severus Snape, 200 into the personal vault of Molly Weasley, and 200 into the personal vault of Ronald Weasley. In September 1991 there were 1500 galleons withdrawn by Albus Dumbledore. They were also deposited into separate accounts 900 Galleons were deposited in Albus Dumbledore’s personal vault, 200 into the personal vault of Severus Snape, 200 into the personal vault of Molly Weasley, and 200 into the personal vault of Ronald Weasley.”  


“In October 1991 there were 1500 galleons withdrawn by Albus Dumbledore. They were also deposited into separate accounts 700 Galleons were deposited in Albus Dumbledore’s personal vault, 200 into the personal vault of Severus Snape, 200 into the personal vault of Molly Weasley, 200 into the personal vault of Ronald Weasley, and 200 galleons into the personal vault of Hermione Granger. This continued until August of 1992 when you withdrew 150 galleons, and there was a 1,350 galleon withdraw by Albus Dumbledore. They were also deposited into separate accounts 300 Galleons were deposited in Albus Dumbledore’s personal vault, 200 into the personal vault of Severus Snape, 250 into the personal vault of Molly Weasley, 200 into the personal vault of Ronald Weasley, and 200 galleons into the personal vault of Hermione Granger. In September of 1992, there were 1500 galleons withdrawn by Albus Dumbledore. They were also deposited into separate accounts 500 Galleons were deposited in Albus Dumbledore’s personal vault, 200 into the personal vault of Severus Snape, 200 into the personal vault of Molly Weasley, 200 into the personal vault of Ronald Weasley, 200 galleons into the personal vault of Hermione Granger and 200 into the vault of Ginevra Weasley. The last has been repeated monthly until now. Every Month but August in 1993 you withdrew 250, Dumbledore withdrew 1250 and deposited 200 into his own account and 250 into Molly Weasley’s. In 1994 you withdrew 150, Dumbledore withdrew 1350 and deposited 250 into his own account and 300 into Molly Weasley’s  


“So, what you are saying is that Dumbledore has been stealing from me and giving my money to other people,” stated Harry both surprised and fighting with himself to control his anger at the news.  


“Not stealing as he was your Magical Guardian by order of the Wizengamot, he had every right to take money from your trust vault. He also had the right to make a betrothal contract to one Miss Ginevra Weasley, which he did and it was stipulated must be fulfilled no later than your 21st birthday. Along with that here is the list of outstanding contracts with house Potter; Loans, Rental Agreements, and other contacts made by your predecessors.” He says as he hands Harry both the betrothal and a stack of contracts. “You may read them and discuss them with me later. As for your request to buy more shares of the Daily Prophet we have managed to acquire an additional 10% bringing your total shares up to 15%.  


“The Marriage Contract can of course be invalidated?” Harry said thinking critically and forcing his rage at Dumbledore and the Weasley’s down.  


“Yes, if you were to perform a ritual to unlock your bearer ability it will automatically be declared null and void, as bearers traditionally have a very hard time siring children. However, in doing so you will forfeit the money already paid to Ginerva Weasley to be the next Lady Potter.”  


“I will take that under advisement,” Harry succeeded in reigning in his magic and his emotions as he forced himself to focus on other things. “Now let us turn our heads back to the investments if any more shares come on the market you are to buy them immediately.”  


“Very well Potter investments are making 20 million a year but that is down from the 50 at the time of your parents’ death, due to market changes and we have not been allowed to access the family vault to properly manage your investments.” Sharptooth stated.  


“Well, now I am authorizing you to invest 10% of the family vaults worth in various companies as you see fit. I’ve been made aware that you traditionally make 1% of all dividends on investments. However, if you double the income of house Potter of my parents’ time, you will receive 6% instead. If you triple the income, you will receive 10%.” He told Sharptooth.  


“Now, let us go through the list of returned items. I assume the family Grimoire was among them.” Harry Potter said as a Goblin walked through the door and handed him the bag of galleons he had requested earlier.  


“Yes, here it is as are the papers about other such items.”  


Harry took the items and began looking through the various heirlooms “borrowed” by others or outright stolen from his house. “All items have been returned” asked Harry.  


“Yes, they have, and have been stored in the appropriate rooms within the Potter family vaults.” Answered Sharptooth. “Excluding, of course, goblin-made items.”  


Harry narrowed his eyes. “And why might I ask have those been excluded?”  


“They are goblin property, and as such were returned to the family of the goblins that crafted them.” Answered Sharptooth toothily.  


“By order of the crown of which you are vassals, all Goblin made artifacts created in the name of a formal house do not apply to this law. So why might ask to have artifacts commissioned by house Potter returned when by goblin and wizarding law they belong to house Potter?” He asked as he leveled a cold glare at Sharptooth.  


“King Grinholt has declared that law no longer valid as such they were claimed by the families of those who crafted them.” Answered Sharptooth.  


Harry raised his eyebrows, and his eyes got colder. “And I’m sure he will continue to say such when he is informed that as such action has been made the House of Potter will no longer do business with Goblins. That all permission for Gringotts buildings on Potter land is at this moment rescinded and that all such locations are at this moment placed on lockdown as such the Potter estates and monetary assets are no longer the responsibility of Gringotts, and Potter family house-elves are removing the Potter items from your bank. I’m sure the dwarves of Switzerland will love to manage the fortunes of my house while also managing the rendering and sale of the Basilisk that I killed in my second year. Of course, no meat of said basilisk will be sold to any Goblin, and when the clans of other Goblin tribes ask, I will inform them that the reason why is that the Goblins of the Gringotts clan have proven themselves Oathbreakers and less than honorable. If Gringotts touches the vaults of my vassals or those under my house’s protections I will file a suit with ICW and speak with the High King of the Goblins.”  


“You can’t do that Gringotts has all banking rights within Britain.” Sneered Sharptooth.  


“And the house of Potter has many homes and investments overseas, we don’t have to bank with Gringotts and nowhere in the treaty does it state that a British born wizard must bank with Gringotts, just that Gringotts is the only bank allowed in Magical Britain.”  


With that said he got up and left the bank.  


  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Diagon Alley, The Great Square, London  


As they left Gringotts Edward asked, “Are you sure that was wise my lord?”  


“Yes, the fact of what he said to me was proof enough of that. The Goblins need to remember that they one against the ministry of magic not Albion, and the Potter house kneel only to the Crown of Albion.” Harry states, taking a few deep breathes to reign in his fury.  


“It is why house Potter holds Moonacre and Dragons Keep and are allowed to both train and employ the numbers of hit wizards they do, Edward. A traditional noble family can only have 5, an Ancient 10, a Most Noble has 20, and a Most Ancient has 35, with Most Ancient and Most Noble permitted 50. House Potter is allowed 250 stationed outside its lands and a further 250 inside their lands and a further 250 at both Dragons Keep and Moon Acre. It is said that why Voldemort went after house Potter so strongly. It sounds like a lot but it also comes with the fact that the Potters Land was never subdivided out to other lords to often, as such house Potter, has the most lands, however it also doesn’t have as strong of a house guard outside the Hitwizards it hasn’t ever really been needed. ” Inserted Alrick.  


“Ok, my grandfather Fleamont died early in the war, why was the garrison's not used against the dark lord? Harry asked angrily.  


“Well, I’m not entirely sure why initially but your father didn’t take up the lordship ring until after he married your mother. For all the respect I have for your father as he was a Potter, he was also Dumbledore’s man through and through. As far as I was ever told by my father to whom the order was made. Albus Dumbledore did and does not approve of lethal force, as such he told James not to use us for the simple reason that against dark wizards we are taught to shoot to kill. A dead wizard can’t return fire and Dumbledore did not approve of that method. It was a turning point in the war.” Explained Alrick.  


“You have to understand that when Dumbledore returned in 1945 after “defeating” Grindelwald, he was treated like a king. But he did nothing to stop the rise of Voldemort over the next 30 years, in 1975, the current Minister of magic was forced to step down, but the blood war had officially started 3 years before that. From the beginning of the blood war in 1972 until 1978, the hit wizards and witches sworn to house Potter held over 75% of its contracts within the country, mainly defending against the rising tide of death eaters. In late 1978 Fleamont died four days after his own father Charlus Potter, as such the title of lord Potter fell to your father who sent most of all the family’s non-monetary assets overseas. A year later you were born, and the war was very obviously being lost. Even after a threat was made against the family, James trusted Dumbledore far more than he trusted the family wards and us his family vassals to protect him. And then in 1981, when it was roughly estimated that He-who-must-not-be-named was months from victory he was defeated by you.” Stated Corsiar rather passionately.  


“I thought the war didn’t start till 77, my parents’ final year of Hogwarts? Harry asked confused.  


“No, it was then however that he took his bolder stance of starting to actually attack some of the family manors and squares. After the attack at Godric’s Hollow, we tried tracking you down, and succeeded. You were in the care of Alrick’s parents for two whole weeks while they tried to get Sirius Black a trial. Then Dumbledore came with Auror’s and took you back to your aunt’s and uncles. We were forbidden from contracting you as all vassals and cadets were by Albus Dumbledore and the Wizengamot, Dumbledore said the reason you had all been in hiding was a threat from within the family, so the Wizengamot unanimously voted for it with no proof. As such we couldn’t even offer our aid last year during the tournament. But you have made contact now and it changed things. On that depressing note let us continue with our shopping, where to first Harry?” asked Edward.  


Harry thought about it, “Well the magical Menagerie I need to get Hedwig some new owl treats, and perhaps you all can offer a few ideas on where I can get a few things?”  
“And what all are you looking for my lord?” Asked Corsair as they started walking, they arrived at the Menagerie.  


“Well, a good book shop that may sell some older spells and laws and such those that the purebloods keep Flourish and Blot from selling as to keep muggleborn in the dark would be a good place to start. I also need some ritual ingredients, specifically the unbinding ritual for bound abilities, and the de-inhibitor ritual that lets you remove all magic previously cast on you. After that, we can head for Potter Manor the main points of the rest of my shopping can wait a few days until I’ve had a chance to do both those rituals.”  


“Very well let's start here and then we’ll head over to Horizant Alley to get the rest of the things you’re looking for.”  


Overall it was a very uneventful trip for Harry he got everything he needed, and they stopped at the trunk shop and got Harry a multi-compartment trunk with the first and only regularly accessible compartment being storage space for regular items like his quidditch supplies and things like that. The remaining chambers where all blood locked. The 2nd chamber was a portion storage cupboard on one side that had an automatically updated book that told you how much of everything you had, on the other was a ritual ingredient cupboard also with an automatically updating inventory book. The third compartment was a full walk-in closet, the size of the 3rd & 4th years boys’ dormitories at Hogwarts put together. The fourth compartment was an entire Library that after his visit to the Bookstore’s he had to return for the second and third expansion packs so that all his new books didn’t take up half his library. It also had an Inventory book, though this one sorted by genre, category, topic, etcetera as you wrote in it search terms it would also summon those books to the front visible shelf. It now held up to 100,000 books rather than the 1,000 or 10,000 the first and secondary expansions had. But then again, he had gotten quite a deal on books, one of the bookstores he had entered had just bought an old family library of an Ancient and Most Noble house that had recently gone extinct. Harry had bought the entire library for half its worth because the store didn’t have room as it was the fourth one that month, he had then browsed the shelves and found more he wanted. By the time Harry left the Great Square for Potter Manor, he had spent almost 5,000 galleons, and it was nearing evening as they walked to the nearest apparition point. Alrick takes Harry’s arm, and together they apparate away to Potter Manor.


	4. Dementors and High Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry performs his first ritual and learns of wrongs and betrayals done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine It all belongs to JK I'm just playing in her sandbox a little. I do read a lot of Fanfiction so if you see anything else you recognize I may have accidentally incorporated something.  
> 

  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  
Chapter 4 – Dementors, and High Street  


~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Potter Manor, Nottingham, England  


They arrived in front of two wrought iron gates with two roaring lions on either side of a shield with a sword and wand crossed formed the emblem carved into the entrance. Harry stepped forward, taking out the knife he received from the goblins and quickly cut his palm, smearing the blood on the seal at which time the gates swung open and a house-elf in a carriage appeared on the road leading up to a large house could now be seen.  
“Dexby bes taking Master Harry sirs and Guest’s up to the manor sirs.” The house elf says as the air grows suddenly colder. All look around for the source of the chill when Edward suddenly shouts.  


“Dementors! Harry get down, let us handle this” At which point Alrick and Corsair both cast patroni into the sky, after the dementors are driven away Harry and company are driven up the drive where they they were greeted at the door by Jossey the Head House Elf. “Master bes back. Master bes ready for a tour of the family home. Wes works all night and all mornings to get housey clean.”  


“Yes, Jossey we are ready for a tour of the manor.”  


“Potter Manor bes 8 floors, with five wings, 3 kitchens, two ballrooms, 5 formal dining rooms, 2 casual dining rooms, and many salons and parlors,” Jossey said as she moves them down the main hall. “We’s be in the main entry hall now. This door” she points to a door on the right “is the entry room for magical travelers, not coming in through fronts door. It has 8 bedrooms attached to a dining room and a kitchen. It is not formally considered part of Potter Manor.”  


“The hall in front of them opened up into a humongous room with a grand staircase sweeping up both sides, with many hallways be leading from it. This be the Grand staircase leads to second-floor grand ballroom through those doors.” She said pointing to the 4 sets of ornate double doors at the top of the stairs. “It is 5000 sq ft and is the smaller ballroom, it has been the only one used since Albion has been without a king. The Kings royal ball once held here annually was done in the 15000 square ft Ballroom in the back to accommodate the almost 10000 people who attended. It has since been placed in storage.”  


“Storage what does that mean?” Harry asked.  


“Potter manor rooms move. In Lordy private office there be a model of the manor with all rooms currently out next to it is all the rooms currently in storage, in wizzy space. It keeps rooms clean and keeps people out when not needed. Potter Manor has over 150 rooms in storage.” Harry quietly nods think that over. She points to the hallways on the right side. “Through those doors be the 1st and 2nd Wings of the Manor containing the 150 guest suites. We have 50 – single-bedroom suites, 50 three-bedroom suites, and 50 ten-bedroom suites. Theys can bes divided or separated as wes need by the model in Lordy private office.”  


She points to the Hallways leading of the left side. “That’s lead to 3rd and 4th wings. 3rd wing bes containing family guest room, for cadet and vassal houses. Guardsy families have suites assigned to them down there. 4th wings be offices and workspaces, that bes where the public lord’s study be.” She walks through the doors underneath the grand staircase. “This be the public Potter family library.” Guiding the group back up she shows a hidden on the side of the grand staircase which she has them enter. “This be the portal room you press buttons there.” She points next to the door to go to a specific floor or to go to a particular place, Master Harry sees more buttons than guardsy’s because he be lord of the manor.” She keeps showing them around from where they walk through two of the three Kitchen’s see the family and formal dining rooms. She shows them the secret entrance to the actual family Library that spans all eight floors of the manor and two stories below into the manor’s sublevels. However, most of those were more of vaults holding older relics and artifacts of the family. The unique thing that made Harry excited was that every book published magical or muggle was automatically added to the library, the downside of that was that these copies could not be removed from the manor. They were taken through the sublevels even to see the Potter family vaults here, and the Potter wine cellar.  


Finally, she took them up into the family wing of the house. “The family wing is for those with Potter name only it has 32 guards suites on either side of the entry to the wing. Four suites on each floor. The first through fourth floors be school rooms for children, training rooms, playrooms and studies for different members of the family. The 5th and 6th floors be having the children’s bedrooms beyond the nurseries. The seventh floor be the bedrooms of the Lady of the house, her maids, and any other consorts the lord may take. The topmost floor bes the lord's floor it bes having the lords bedroom, his bathroom, main family ritual room, the four guardsy suites, the lordsy private office, and the Master Library with summoning the ability to the family library. Its also bes having the hallway of portraits. Theys all bes slumbering but theys wake up soon in a couple weeks.” With this news all four men decided they were hungry and tired. They returned to the closest family dining room for dinner.  


They are all in the middle of dining when a series of owl’s swoop in first followed then by two more. The first was a letter stating that he was expelled from Hogwarts for the use of Underage Magic and that the Aurors would be along shortly to snap his wand. The second was from Dumbledore telling him to stay put, and not hand over his wand. The third was a letter stating he was no longer expelled pending trial set for August 10th at 10 am in Madam Bone Office.  


“Well, I say that when you go to the Ministry on the 10th, I will have to charge people with attempted line theft and the murder of a scion of an old family.” Said, Harry. “Would you three be willing to accompany me.” All three nod. “Very well I suggest we leave early I suddenly don’t feel like it will be with Madam Bones or that it will be at 10am. I also believe I will need a Solicitor.”  


“Agreed,” said Edward “there are more than a few good ones on High street along with some high-end shopping we can go tomorrow if you would like?” Harry nods, and they are then escorted to private bedrooms in the master’s wing of the manor. Harry calls Mimsy and asks her to draw him a purifying bath as he has a few rituals to do.  


After a relaxing purifying bath, which harry greatly needed after discovering all that Dumbledore had done to him, he pushed his anger and fury at Dumbledore away it couldn’t help him now and would only make him irrational he didn’t need the white-hot fury by cold calculating anger if he was to be Dumbledore at his own game. After simmering down and steeling his fury Harry walked to the Family Ritual room with ingredients he would need to both unbind his magic and abilities as well as remove all the spells on his personage. He had while they were out found a book on how to combine the two rituals together, that not only worked but was twice as well, with half the chance of failing. He had given one of the house-elves the book showing both the runes and their placement diagrammed out and was pleased to see as he entered that the runes were already in place. Walking to the five points, he placed each item before walking to the northern wall.  


“Winds of the North we call to you lend us your strength.” Walking to the eastern wall. “Earth of the east we call to you lend us your might.” Walking to the southern wall. “Fire of the South we call to you lend us your authority.” Walking to the western wall “Water of the west lend us your power.” Walking to the first point of the star he opens the bottle there and setting it down cuts his palm open again. “Let the authority of the basilisk cleanse me,” walking to the next point, “let the fire of the Phoenix, burn away my bindings” and to the next, “let the unicorn’s blood freely given remove all taint from my body.” To the next “let the strength of the Holly provide power to my body that my gifts not harm me,” and to the last point, “let this Lily be a symbol of those that would protect me. He walked to the center and laid down as it went into effect. The last thing Harry saw before he passed out was a flash of gold light surrounding him. 

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


As Harry slept his magic within him grew and stretched, it pulsed and pulled at the pathways it pulsed through in Harry’s body. Strong enough was it that it broadened those walls, as it came into touch with a long-held battle between Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom it absorbed the magic they possessed and shredded what remained. This it did with all the bindings on Harry. The glamour it snapped and ate its magic revealing a slightly more androgynous appearance, not feminine but softer, while also revealing the 8 symbols he possessed in a diamond-shaped pattern surrounding a 3 stemmed flowering Lilly on his back. Anything without Harry’s magical signature would have been eaten. When Harry woke the next morning, this would prove to only be the beginning of the changes he had undergone.  


~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Potter Manor, Whales  


As Harry’ body slept, his mind woke in his mindscape. To Harry it looked like a landscape of untouched wildland surrounded him with no end in sight.  


“Merry met, young heir.” Said a voice next to him. Harry turned and saw a man that was clearly a Potter but was not his guardian James. “My name is Michalis, I will be your mentor in the mind arts, as James is your mentor in Etiquette, magic, laws, and history of house Potter. As he teaches you to be a Potter, I will teach you how to master your mind, your magic, and your power. How to use that power in and out of the political arena as well. But first your mindscape must be handled, just look around it is beautiful, untamed, untouched, but also defenseless, and that young heir is the problem.”  
“I’m not sure I understand.” said Harry, “You’ve come to teach me to defend my mind. Defend it against what?”  


Michalis smiled at Harry. “There is a skill known as Legilimency. In laymen’s terms, it is the art of mind-reading, but a true master Legilimens can do so much more than just read your surface thoughts. They can enter your mind and see your memories, manipulate your emotions, suppress gifts, and memories, and change your perceptions of the world. You see how the trees are more brown color, the sun is not quite right but slowly becoming brighter. The land is your mind; the sun is your magic. At this point, your magic should be able to protect itself, but your mind cannot it has already been touched and changed by outsider’s.”  


“Oh,” mutters Harry.  


“Come sit you have the power here. The power to shape and change this world is yours. Think of the place you feel happiest, bring it forward in your mind, do you have?” at Harry’s nod he continues “Now focus on it, and think about bringing it to life before you. Very Good keep going” she says, as an exact replica of Hogwarts appears in Harry’s mindscape before it flickers and begins to change, into something different.  


Still a castle but not one that Harry recognizes from seeing it in real life, in his dreams he sees it he had trained here in battle and the art of war long before even first year. It had been a dream though not a real place he had assumed. “Well knowing we have no current king I was not expecting Dragon’s Moor to be your safe place Hogwarts possibly but not here.”  


“What is so special about Dragon’s Moor?” asked Harry.  


“Dragon’s Moor was the Potter seat of power and influence, it was where I was born, and where the knights of Albion trained. It was the headquarters of the Pendragon war machine, well outside Camelot. As Camelot was our capital and our kings preferred to keep the soldiers from there less they be wooed from his service into the services of his lords. That one fact should reveal how trusted our house was to the kings of Albion.”  


“It is in part why the Potters have refused to kneel before all others, for we truly were the right hands of the King. As heir of house Potter, you also command the Black Knights, they were our spies outside Albion as well as our hands and feet. They were the kings first and final defense. They are also headquartered and trained here. Though Dragon’s Moor is locked down to those who are not sworn to the Potter house, the house maintains it. For someday our king will return and we wish to hand him the tools to properly run his kingdom. I see by the look on your face that Dragon’s Moor has worked it’s magic on you before even we woke and taught and trained you here?”  


“Yes, I thought they were just me dreaming, of an overactive imagination. I never thought they might be real, even after I started Hogwarts.” He stated. “I guess me using what I learned here against the Basilisk was rather smart after all. Was it all real, the power, the spells, all of it?”  


“Yes, young Harry it was. Michalis said, “as Dragon’s Moor’s magic awaken before we did, I can only suspect a time of war is at hand. As such I have much to teach you, both for the Potter house and of your status of bearer.”  


“So, what’s next for me to learn?” Harry asked.  


Michalis smiled at Harry’s excitement to continue. He had been warned by James that Harry may not know it all now, but he was eager to learn as much as he could. He would be a strong family head, he had to be as bearer, many would not take him seriously in his position. “Well, now we work on defense and on placing your memories into secret places, and on places traps that will trick and fool any who may trespass here.”  


“Ok,” Harry’s eyes sparkled as Michalis walked him through setting up his defenses. Instead of the vast forests now stood open land. Battlements rose attached to the castle with massive gun turrets on top, that tracked the movements of all who trespassed. Harry booby-trapped the main doors to send anyone not of Potter blood straight to the dungeons. He hid many runes in the floors of the castle that would trigger nasty traps and spells to wound or harm his attacker spells he didn’t realize he knew until he realized they came from Voldemort’s leftover memories taken from the Horcrux.  


“That’s enough Harry, “said Michalis after a while. “You don’t wish to tire yourself out too much, your core is still adjusting from that ritual, and you don’t wish to damage it. Now I want you to set aside an hour a day and go through your memories and sort through them and hide them in different places, ok.” Harry nodded “Now let us sit we have some other things to talk about.  


“As I said before my name is Michalis, Michalis Malfoy nee Potter, I was the fifth bearer to be born to the Potter name. Bearer’s such as you and I have complicated societal placements and multiple title’s we can assume.”  


“For a daughter of any house, the highest point they can aspire to in house hierarchy unless they are a matriarchal line is Lady of the House. The reason for this is that they carry the children and it is believed that they should not do things like wage war, manage the political and family responsibilities, for the King and other such responsibilities. They needed to focus on the health of the household and on their children. Though that has changed over the years, many houses still are patriarchal and as such their position has not changed much, though they have been given many more freedoms to do as they please after marriage.”  


“A Lord's duty is vast and is full of strenuous responsibilities. As a bearer, you are male and qualify for the lordship, and are expected take up those responsibilities. However, in this day in age, you will also be looked down upon as weak and needing to be cared for. Most don’t remember that we have to be strong enough to both wage war and mother children and in doing so bearer’s historically when they have headed family or even ruled Albion itself those houses and Albion were blessed and prospered under their guidance.”  


“Some will challenge your right to govern your house as you see fit. Some will see you as nothing more than a freak of magic. You must however stand strong, ignore them and in time prove them wrong. Listen and hold fast to what we teach you and reach for the cunning you have that Dragon’s Moor fostered, and that you have rejected in the past. You must be strong, or the other houses will destroy yours with you as its head. Whether or not you claim the headships through blood Rites of the other houses, you must stand strong and not be swayed by false words.”  


“As a bearer depending on the locations and identities of your runes and the number of your Lily’s you may require more than one Consort Lord, or in terms you may better understand, you may be required to take multiple husbands, to stabilize your magic. I’m not saying you must, just that you might be forced to consider it. A bearer’s magic is just as strong as any other witch or wizard but their core’s magic is denser. We hold more magic because we pack more into a smaller space. Bearer’s also carry multiple children far easier and have them more often. We also store the magical essence of those we share ourselves with inside us. This allows our magic to give us heirs to our husbands lines, even if the father has long passed, or after he has left us, this ability enable’s us in many ways call them back to us.”  


Harry looked at her askance and said “You’re not pulling my bluff with that, are you? Besides who said I wanted boyfriends or husbands for that matter?”  


“A bearer rarely can impregnate a witch, which is why all betrothal contracts under imperial law, have what is called the bearer’s escape clause, as if a child ends up a bearer than it would be nigh impossible for him to sire a child with a witch. A bearer’s contract also has airtight fidelity contracts within them. So that outside those attached to the bearer, and the bearer they must be faithful to the bonding.”  


“Wow,” said Harry as the sun shone on the horizon.  


“I must be going now Harry, but don’t worry I will be around and I’m sure I will be called again if you need me.”  


Harry nodded and woke. He slowly got up from where he had been laying in the center of the ritual Room. He quickly picked back up his wand, from the holster at the door, and his bedclothes from where they lay just outside the door. He promptly returned to his bedroom.  


The evening before the house-elves had directed the 3 guards and Harry into guest suites as the master bedroom and guard suite’s were not yet prepared. Now a surprise to Harry was that his current guards weren’t temporary guards but more like permanently stationed to him. They were even going to be living in Hogsmeade during the school year, to see to his wellbeing while he was in the village or while he was in the castle. Harry was surprised to hear that numerous guards were stationed at Hogsmeade during the school year as many families hired them to keep an eye on their heirs at school.  


Pulling himself from his musings, Harry quickly walked through his bedroom and straight into the bathroom identifying that he needed a shower. Passing a mirror, he abruptly stopped. Focusing on his image, he was surprised by what he saw. His once messy black hair so like his dad’s now had his mother’s curls and a natural tint of red that he could easily change with his new metamorphmagus ability. His cheekbones and facial features had also slightly altered to the point that he no longer was the spitting image of his dad. It was then as he looked into his emerald eyes, that he realized, that he wasn’t wearing his glasses but could see perfectly well. He smiled happy to be rid of the accursed objects.  


Again, he had to pull himself from his inner ramblings back to the task at hand. He once again stripped down and showered, exiting to find that a house-elf had sat out a slightly outdated but rather form-fitting robe set. Which Harry to the best of his ability put on until Mimsy popped in and aided him.  


As he finished dressing, he added proper bearers’ attire onto his list of things to do today, but he suspected that that job would require a trip to High street as Madam Malkin’s would hardly carry such materials. Nor would she be able to craft robes fitting his station her shop just didn’t have the proper materials. Thinking of his now longer hair as well, a trip to High street would be necessary for more than one thing.  


With his morning absolutions finished he walked downstairs to the dining room. “Calia bes serving breakfast this morning. What be master Harry wish to eats.” Asked a House Elf pooping in and pulling out his seat.  


“Surprise me,’ he answered. ‘I would love to try anything you would make me.” Answered Harry as Calia quickly popped out and then back in he addressed his three guards already sitting at the table. “I know we were just there yesterday; however, I require another visit to the great square if you don’t mind. Not until after breakfast of course. The trip will also give the house-elves time to move our items from our current rooms to our planned rooms.”  


“Sounds well my lord; however, I believe only High street carries robes done in the proper bearers cut that you will require my lord.” Responded Alrick for the three men.  
“I assumed as much.” Said, Harry.  


The next few minutes the four ate with the friendly conversation happening throughout the meal until all were finished and the dishes were cleared, and the house-elves thanked.  
“Grab hold of me, Harry,” said Alrick as the four apparated to High street and into another grand adventure.  


~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


High Street, Great Square, London  


High street this early was not as busy as Diagon Alley usually was and many stores were just opening. With the early hour, they would perhaps be able to avoid some of the darker pureblood families that frequented the street such as the Malfoys, the Notts, those that would gladly send Harry straight towards the Dark Lord if found. Corsair quickly escorted Harry down the walkway to a small tailor’s shop, proudly named Tradition’s Tailors. The gentlemen behind the counter looked up as they entered. “How might I help you gentlemen this fine day? I don’t recall having any orders for Potter Security waiting for pick up.”  


“You don’t, we came with a client.” Answered Edward standing aside so that Harry might be seen.  


“I find myself in need of a new wardrobe after the past few days,” Harry stated.  


“Well come over here and stand on the stool, so I can get some measurements. What all charms or enchantments would you like added to your clothes depending on the fabric of course?”  


“I’m not sure but growing charms, anti-stain, anti-tripping, warming charms and I’m not sure what else, what would you suggest?” asked Harry.  


“Hogwarts, I assume,” at Harry’s slight nod he continued. “Then I suggest all the ones you mentioned, an anti-wrinkle, an instant fold, and of course several warming charms. House?”  


“Gryffindor,” Harry answered.  


“Well I can make the Hogwarts robes too, don’t like to but I do have better material than Madame Malkin. Now how many Hogwarts robes?”  


“8,” said Harry.  


“Now for Material, we have Acromantula, Kelpie, Dryad and Nymph silk, as well as woven Nieman, Gryphon and Hypogryph fur, along with several others. We also have some very high-grade cotton if that is what you wish.”  


“I think that Acromantula silk will work fine for my Hogwarts robes along with my shirts. Dragonhide for my Pants if you have any.”  


“Of course, and how many under dress shirts and pants?” The tailor asked.  


“About 15 should be enough, solid colors, please. This will also all be in bearers cut.” Harry slipped in the man blinked and nodded. “As for socks and underclothes, cotton will be fine.” Stated Harry.  


“Very well, sir and for your other robes, bearers cut of course. Now you said full wardrobe. What station is your house, and yours in it?” The tailor inquires.  


“Would you be willing to swear an oath of secrecy to me?” at the man's nod Harry continues. “I am Haldris James Potter, the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.” He said as he flashes his rings.  


“Very well ‘I Calix Aries Teris do solemnly swear to keep the secrets and at this moment renew my oath of vassalage to Lord Haldris James Potter.” The tailor does so solemnly. “Your grandfather sponsored our shop many years ago we are listed under the Potter Industries headship. Now as a lord you are going to need a large wardrobe far more than the simple school robes. I’m going to triple the order of Dress shirts and pants to 45 leaving them at the fabric you chose, but do each set in a different cut, I may throw in some different cuts as well.” He steps to the back as Harry steps down from the stool. When he returns he is carrying about 10 different shirts, “I want you to put these on one at a time so that I can see which of the bearers cuts look best on you. As for the pants I’m going to go with more slim but respectable, I will also send you multiple colors of robes in many different styles based of the style palette I get from the shirts and the color palette I got earlier. Now I assume this will be your base form.” At Harry’s nod, he continues. “Let me know if you decide to make any drastic changes. I understand as you were raised in the muggle world, you may be against the idea of practically wearing what many would call a dress, but it is what is more expected for your robes to be a little more feminine.”  


“I may not like it, but no doubt will have to get used to them, I trust your judgment, and if you do well I may make you my exclusive tailor, I do however have one request, make my robes maneuverable in I don’t want robes that restrict how I move. I would also like some battle robes if you don’t mind made from Dragonhide at least the first set, if I brought you Basilisk hide could you fore that into battle robes?”  


“Of course, my lord, if you provide the hide. Now for your cloaks I just got in some black unicorn fur, it is highly expensive, but takes enchantments very well and is overall after we are done almost completely magic resistant. I could make you cloaks for you out of it, with heating or cooling charms that immediately heat or cool you according to the weather wherever you are. I wouldn’t usually do that, but this material will actually carry those enchantments long term without degrading the material, the spells will actually degrade before the materials.”  


“I like your choices. How soon can you have them done?” Harry asked.  


“I can have the Hogwarts uniforms done along with the dress shirts and pants by the end of the day and start working on the about 100 sets of dress and casual robes after that for all of it about a month, and I’ll set the price at 11,000 galleons.”  


“I understand. However, I require a set of dress robes for the 10th, I have an appointment that day that will require formal robes. The price is fine; you are keeping my secrets as well, so I do not mind. Here is a 5,000 galleon down-payment you will receive the rest after delivery, are we done here?” Harry asked.  


“Yes, my lord I will owl order the clothes as they finish. I will do several of the formal robes first as you will need a selection to choose from on the 10th. Thank you for your business and have a great day.”  


As Harry and his guards left the alley, Harry quickly changed his looks as the Street was far busier now than it had been earlier, but still less so than Diagon as it was only eleven. “Perhaps a trip to an attorney office is in order as well, they could be a great help with the ministry,” Edward interjected before they could apparate home.  


“That is an amazing idea.” Said, Harry. “But where would I find one willing to take my case.”  


“Well the Tonks Law offices would do it,” said Alrick, “and they could help you compile your case against the ministry and Dumbledore as well.”  


“Sounds good lead the way.” Replied Harry.  


Alrick led the way down the street passing all manner of stores as they went until they got to an area that wasn’t exactly shopping for goods, but for services. They kept going until they came to a building that had a sign proudly proclaiming “Tonks Law offices.” Entering the office, they found themselves in a modern-day waiting room with chairs and a secretary sitting behind a desk. She looked up as they came in. “How may we help you today?” She asked.  


Alrick answered. “Yes, well we would like to speak with Madame Andromeda Tonks, with a matter of her picking up a case and possibly becoming the head law wizard for a family.”  


“I was not aware your father had passed or that your family had grown weary of using the Michalis’s Office, Heir Calmir.” Said a woman from the open doorway behind the secretary’s desk.  


“Not for me but for my current client.” Said Alrick in response.  


“Well come on back, and we’ll discuss things.” The lady ordered.  


Corsair and Edward sat in the seats in the waiting room as Alrick and Harry walked on back. As the woman closed the doors to her office behind them, Harry switched back to his base form. Eliciting a raised eyebrow from the woman. “I was unaware that any held that gift here in Britain beyond my daughter, I can tell bt the way the shift happened that that was not a glamour.” She said.  


“Can I have a secrecy oath first?”  


“Of course, if that is necessary?” She asks.  


“It is.” Answered Harry. She gave her oath. Harry moved his new bangs away from his scar.  


“Oh, well isn’t that interesting. Unfortunately, Mr. Potter, I’m not quite sure how much help I can give you until you have at least your heirship ring, I can’t take your case you have to go through the Potter family Law Wizards.” She said apologetically.  


“Well, then we are both in luck as I have indeed taken not just the heirship ring but the Lordship ring as well. By rights of the last of line clause and am at this moment also emancipated.”  


“Well now that does change things, what seems to be the issue, besides the Daily Prophet, as their smear campaign is sanctioned by the minister I cannot do anything about it.” She asked.  


“Well to start with this,” Harry says handing over the letters he received the day before. “Yesterday as I unlocked Potter Manor, my guards and I were set upon by Dementors, I don’t understand how they even found me, it's not as if they can be sent after a specific person, or they would have been sent after Sirius when he escaped instead of haunting Hogwarts for a year.”  


“Well, dementors can track a person’s magical signature, but the ministry has to have that signature on file. When a student crosses over the ward lines at the train station there signature is recorded by the ministry and that s going both ways, it is part of the way they keep track of underage magic. It would be very easy for anyone with access to the minister’s office to get access to it. Impacting events that happen to you can affect that signature. When Sirius had escaped from Azkaban, he did not have an accurate signature for him and could not then key the dementors to a specific signature. Answered Andy.  


“I personally don’t trust the Minister not to hijack the court's system and me to somehow have a full trial in front of the Wizengamot. Which would more than debunk their underage magic charge as it would be the second time the ministry declared me emancipated the first time being the Triwizard Tournament last year. Even if I wasn’t already emancipated, I had claimed my Lordship ring 3 days prior and as such was exempt from the underage magic law if I had even cast the spell in the first place.”  


“You did not cast the spell?” She asked.  


“No, I didn’t my guards did,” Harry answered.  


“Well, I that case I could also see the Minister disavowing me as I could technically be classified as a family. But here is what we’ll plan for.” For the next two hours, the 3 wizards went through many plans of defense against the charges against Harry. Until they finally had two that should work and a possible third that was last resort.  
It was after things were wrapped up that Harry asked. “What did you mean by being family?”  


“Well, you are aware that Sirius blood adopted you right? She asked. At Harry’s nod, she continued. “Sirius and I were cousins before I was cast out of the Black family. I even have a daughter Nymphadora Tonks that is also a Metamorphmagus. Which reminds me how did you get it?”  


“It was blocked by some of the magic Voldemort did that night when the magic was undone recently it was one of the gifts unlocked.”  


“Wonderful, well I will see you all on the 10th.” She said as she escorted them back into the waiting room. With that, they exited the Alley and apparated back to the manor.


	5. POAM: Chapter 5 - Law and Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes a step back and learns more about both the laws of Albion, and his families legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mostly Belongs to JK, I'm just playing in her sandbox.  
> AN:As always Read and Review

  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Harry woke the next morning feeling refreshed. Last night he had spent quite a bit of time speaking with Alrick, Edward and Corsair about putting plans and several ideas into action. Chief among them the plans for the Potter wealth. He might have been flying half blind into his first meeting with Sharptooth, but he had been more prepared for his second meeting. It had been how he had known that he could pull the Potter fortune for attempting to forcefully take the goblin made Potter family heirlooms, some of which had been in the family before they had moved to Britian.  


Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts he had a lot to do today. But if he didn’t eat Breakfast and get started on his day, he would never achieve his goals. As Harry got in the shower, he couldn’t help but think with a small amount of melancholy that that was one thing his Aunt had taken pains to teach him. Quickly showering he then got dressed and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast before asking Mimsy to escort him to the master’s study.  


Once arriving in the master’s study, he quickly removed several memories from second year placing them in glass jars to be stored in, he than quickly wrote a letter to the dwarves, regarding rendering and selling the basilisk. After sending the letter and memories with Hedwig, he wrote a letter to Sirius informing him of what had recently happened and that he had not been removed from the wards, he ended with an invite to visit and to bring those he thought trustworthy.  


After his letter writing was done, he picked up the how-to book on how to work the shelves behind his desk. After reading he quickly summoned the Albion law books from the Head of House Library. Last night James had spoken of the levels of laws in Albion, and Harry felt like he needed to know more. Picking up an older book on the levels of laws written about 350 years before he began to read.  


_In technical traditional terms Albion has only three levels of laws. The common law, laws put in place by the lords to govern their own lands and not applicable everywhere in the kingdom; traditional Albion law, applicable everywhere in the kingdom; and high law also applicable to everyone and everywhere, these laws even bound the king’s actions.  
_

_High Law was difficult at times but where the absolute laws of Albion. These laws included fair trails for all those of Noble birth to take place before their peers and king if necessary. Other laws in the High law, was the succession ordinance, throne laws, and several other things. To change one of these laws or add a law to this category took a full council vote passing of ten of the thirteen votes, for both the Kings Council and the Crown’s Council. The Kings Council advised the King as the Crown’s Council advised the Crown Prince. The unchanging makeup of these laws made them rather absolute.  
_

__

_The traditional Law was the regular law that was uniform throughout the land. These laws could be changed much more easily and were often referred to as the Kings law or the laws of Albion. These laws were varied but kept an empire as large as Albion running smoothly.  
_

____

_The last category of Common law was more depending on the lands you lived. Albion was separated into several different fiefs. With a lord to rule each fief. Different lords placed laws in place in their own lands to keep the peace, and moderate order. Depending on the area you lived in the laws may be different. Common law was very fluid.  
_

_____ _

_However as straight forward as these laws were in times past, with the fall of the Royal family and the rise of the ministries and the ICW this has significantly changed. High law is still in place though rarely mentioned, and even more rarely enacted. As it was enforced by the King and the two council’s today it is more relegated as reference material with no true relevance to the common era.  
_

______ _ _

_Though the traditional laws of the past kings are still obeyed. This set of laws have been divided into several sections. There are the olde laws which are the original laws set down by the kings and the new laws set down by the ICW. The statute of Secrecy is one of these new laws.  
_

_______ _ _ _

_Of the common laws, what once was the responsibility of the lands lord is now the responsibility of the individual ministries of that country. These laws have become known as Ministerial laws and are different depending on the Ministry of that area. Ministerial laws cannot stand contradictory to traditional or high laws.  
_

________ _ _ _ _

_Outside the realm of the traditional laws that are Albion wide was the fourth set of laws disregarded today by the common people – the Noble laws. Many view them as simple rules of etiquette not realizing that there are punitive punishments set up, for those that disobey. These are not laws that govern just Albion but many of these laws govern the wizarding world in its entirety. These are the laws of honor duels, boons, debts, and such things as these. These are the laws that govern the entitled nobility of our world and the relationship these houses have amongst one another. They rarely change and though they were once kept by the Ancestral houses are now kept by the Utmost houses.  
_

________ _ _ _ _

Harry stopped reading and thought about what he had read. Turning to several other books that pertained to the High, and the Noble laws he spent the morning forcing himself to read them, hoping to find a kernel of knowledge in them to aid in the future. The pad of paper asked of Mimsy and quickly fetched for notes was quickly filled with more summoned as Harry focused on his task rather than the recently discovered betrayals.  


________ _ _ _ _

At noon Harry stopped and stretched, setting his papers full of notes aside. Mimsy quickly popped in with lunch which he quickly ate. After which Mimsy brought him his most recent mail, the letter from the dwarfs was the first to catch his attention.  


________ _ _ _ _

____________

___~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _

___Dear Mr. Potter  
_  
_  
_

This is your notice that the dwarf clan of Switzerland, have finished our preparations for rendering the basilisk. When you are ready please send the beast with several elves and we will begin the rendering process. From the memories you sent us, we have assumed that this Basilisk is approximately 40 to 50 feet in length and approximately 10 feet in diameter. Taking this into consideration we recommend that once the serpent has been rendered. That we separate the auctioning of this beast into several different auctions. A minimum of at least 10 auctions, by our estimations, as to not oversaturate the market.  
If the Basilisk is larger than expectations these numbers may need to be reevaluated. However, we would like to confirm the first auction to be on Wednesday, August 9th.  


________ _ _ _ _

Thank you for your business.  


________ _ _ _ _

Barrowscroft Banking Management  


________ _ _ _ _

__________

_____ _

~~~~~~~~~~~

_____ _

___  
_  
_  
_

Harry nodded and wrote a quick reply confirming the first auction before pulling out the marauders map. Harry knew that there was an ICW meeting today but he wanted to make sure that Dumbledore was not at Hogwarts. Noting that the only two people seemingly in residence at the moment were Filch, and Flitwick, he closed up the map and quickly fetched the Potter Invisibility cloak. Returning to the office he quickly located the Hogwarts Portkey he vanished.  


________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____________

___  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  
_ _ _

___Hogwarts Castle, Scotland  
_  
_  
_

Harry arrived outside the Hogwarts words without fanfare. He quickly made his way through the castle before arriving at Myrtle’s Bathroom. Opening the sink Harry paused and called for stairs, descending the stairs he quickly found himself at the cave-in, casting a strong reparo he continued, and passed through the second gate with little fanfare. Summoning several house elves he had them pop the Basilisk to the dwarf bank with ease. Wondering around feeling as if he was missing something, he eventually levitated himself up into the mouth of Slytherin that had not been closed after he had killed Tom.  


________ _ _ _ _

After travelling down the pipe, a ways he found himself in an open room with a nest. Surprising Harry was the three eggs lying in the nest along with the two dead basilisks on the far side of the room. Summoning his elves, he had them take the two dead basilisks to the Dwarfs as well, and the eggs back to his study at Potter Manor.  


________ _ _ _ _

Done with his exploration of the Chamber he activated the Portkey, assuming as Dumbledore wasn’t able to sense the threat in second year that the Chamber was beyond the reach of the Hogwarts wards. Returning to his study at Potter Manor he placed stasis charms on all three eggs before setting them aside, he would decide what to do with them later. Now he was going to explore.  


________ _ _ _ _

Pulling up the map of the house and the list of rooms in storage he located a room that made him curious. Stepping into the Hall of Portraits both lived up to his expectations and was a disappointment. Harry stood forlornly in front of his in front of his parents’ frozen portrait.  


________ _ _ _ _

“It was a violent death, front what I’ve heard child, it may be a decade or two before they awaken. Especially with the manor on lockdown until now.” Harry jumped as one of the portraits further down in the room spoke. Turning to look at the portrait Harry was rather stunned by the people he saw. Glancing towards the bottom of the two groups of portraits his eyes widened.  


________ _ _ _ _

“Now perhaps you can tell us who you are, young man?” One of the gentlemen asked.  


________ _ _ _ _

“I’m, I’m” Harry started stuttering.  


________ _ _ _ _

“Yes, boy get on with it.” Snapped portrait farther down the room. “Good gracious, let us hope your not the next heir Potter. You would fail before you even began.” Shocked then angered by the man’s words Harry focused, straightened his back and called the family magic around him.  


________ _ _ _ _

“I am the current Lord Potter, Haldris James Potter, son of James and Lilly Potter.” Harry answered. “I had hoped to at least be met with common courtesy, perhaps to even gain some words of wisdom from those who have gone before me. It is a pity that as far as I can tell you are a prideful lot and…”  


________ _ _ _ _

“Now see here boy,” The cacophony of voices from several of the older portraits was silenced by one of the eldest one’s.  


________ _ _ _ _

“Merry Met, Lord Potter, I had wondered after you told me of your relocation when you would find the Hall of Portraits.”  


________ _ _ _ _

“Merry met, Guardian.” Harry responded as silence fell throughout the room. Sobs from one of the first portraits to catch his eye. “Grandmother what’s wrong, please stop crying what’s wrong?” Harry almost begged not wanting to see her crying. The man from the portrait beside hers entered her picture and began comforting the woman as the Portrait labelled Charlus Potter spoke.  


________ _ _ _ _

“She is merely weeping over your pain, young one. Admiraldis, spoke out of turn though he is merely married into the family so do not mind him. You addressed James in a manner befitting your station. Your grandmother weeps for what it means that you call him Guardian. Now sit and tell us of the world and how we may help you.” Harry calling an elf, having it bring a chair, before thanking it and relaxing into the chair. Telling his predecessors all they needed to know to better aid him in the coming months. The news of an Aunt and cousins that weren’t Petunia and Dudley warmed his heart, causing him to quickly write summoning invitations for the family, with the guidance of Charlus and Fleamont Potter. The excitement was tampered by learning the reason why his aunt was almost two decades older than his father and that her grandchildren were his age.  


________ _ _ _ _

Mimsy fetching him for supper was the only thing to call him away. After dinner he returned to the hall and spent much of the night listening to tales of the history of the house of Potter, its victories, and defeats. As Harry climbed into bed his mind swam with the stories.  


________ _ _ _ _

____________

___  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  
_ _ _

___Potter Manor, Whales  
_  
_  
_

Harry woke the next day and excitedly got up and showered excited to once again visit the hall of portraits. So, it was a very surprising sight to walk into the dining room to spell fire. Quickly taking in the situation and understanding what had happened took a moment. On one side of the room next to the other receiving door was Sirius, the twins, Bill and Charlie, on the other was his three guards and two of the house guards. The groups were rapidly exchanging spell fire. Remembering a comment made by one of the previous Lord Potter’s Harry focused on his Lordship ring and using the ring shut off the ability to use magic in the room. Seeing the spell fire abate Harry rushed past his guards and into Sirius’s arms.  


________ _ _ _ _

“Siri, I have missed you.” Harry exclaimed, tears running down his face.  


________ _ _ _ _

“I’ve missed you to pup.” Looking up Sirius focused onto Alrick. “I wasn’t secret keeper, didn’t even have a trail, take veritiserum if that would settle your nerves for you Alrick.”  


________ _ _ _ _

“No, need,” Harry interjected. “Sirius Orion Black is both my Godfather and my Blood adopted father. The Black family magic would have executed you if you had attempted to have me killed in such a way.”  


________ _ _ _ _

Alrick looked surprised. “Well, I guess that is true, I’m sorry I think we all overreacted a bit.” Alrick said a bit sheepish.  


________ _ _ _ _

Harry merely nodded and greeted his guests, before asking if the meal could be served. Throughout the meal Harry felt warm inside despite the teasing from the four Weasley brothers. Looking at Sirius he realized what it was and smiled, so this was what it liked to have a family.  


________ _ _ _ _

Later after the Weasley brother’s had left as to not call attention to the fact that Sirius was not at Grimmauld Place. Harry spoke with Sirius over both the Potter Lord Heirship status and the Blood adoption.  


________ _ _ _ _

Showing Sirius, the ring Harry replies. “I’m not heir Potter. I’m Lord Potter.”  


________ _ _ _ _

“How?” Sirius questions.  


________ _ _ _ _

“Umm well,” he fiddles with the collar of his shirt before pulling it down so that Sirius could now see the mark just below his collar bone. The mark looked like a tree but with gold markers all passing through the branches into the trunk of the tree. All in all, it was an icon mark, the lines ran like water down from the branches of the tree to its base. Ancestry runs down his Grandmother, Melody had said while descendants run up, even if both Rites mainly did the same. For all its faults the house of black could honestly say that the calling of either Rite in its descendants could be counted on one hand though he suspected between Harry and Neville that that little fact may have changed.  


________ _ _ _ _

“Oh, pup the Rite of Ancestry, I’m sorry I should have been there.”  


________ _ _ _ _

“It’s ok Dad, it’s ok, I got to meet the first James Potter he was a Roman Centurion. I also met Michalis Malfoy nee Potter; he was a bearer like me. They all have cool things to teach me.” Harry said brightly his emotions changing quickly. “I was more interested in the fact that you blood adopted me, making you sort of my dad to.”  


________ _ _ _ _

“Oh, pup I wasn’t there for so much and then never expected you to want me to be your dad.” Seeing Harry’s hesitance and his surprise, he continued. “It doesn’t have to change anything, you don’t have to call me dad.”  


________ _ _ _ _

“I would love for you to be my dad Sirius, but James is dad and I feel like you should have your own name, not Dad, I don’t feel comfortable with that yet, but maybe something like Paddy. A mixture of both Daddy and Padfoot.” Harry tentatively answered.  


________ _ _ _ _

Sirius gripped Harry in a hug as he answered. “Of course, pup.” As he held Harry the to spoke of recent Betrayals, and many other things. Sirius watching Harry as he walked him through his emotions, loving the fact that his son needed his dad, at the same time hating why it was happening, he had never intended to ever be the sole father to Harry, let alone the sole parent period, but he was and expressed his willingness to help Harry with anything he needed. He wished he could be a bigger help, but with his fugitive status it was rather impossible. Alrick promised to bring up his case with some of his ICW contacts if all did not go well and they failed to get Sirius a trail on the 10th.  


________ _ _ _ _

After Sirius arrived the day and the next passed quickly. With Sirius not leaving until Monday morning with a promise to return on Wednesday. There was to be an Order meeting that night and Sirius would be expected to be seen throughout the day, and the next to throw off any suspicion of anything being amiss.  


________ _ _ _ _

Harry spent most of Monday reading, going over the Potter finances and dealing with the basilisk eggs.  


________ _ _ _ _

Receiving the letter from the dwarves of the about the basilisk and being notified as to the amounts rendered from the carcass, Harry accepted the offer for the Swiss Dwarves to in a joint operation with the Nomes hold 20 different auctions selling of 50% of the Basilisk. With one auction every 3 months for the next five years, and approximately a million to 5 million galleons being added to the Potter vaults after every auction he new that the Potter house had no monetary issues to concern itself with. However, looking at the numbers a regular 20 ft Basilisk yielded after being rendered Harry had decided concerning the Basilisk eggs.  


________ _ _ _ _

Now a Basilisk like any snake grows initially very fast and after a decade is considered full grown at 20 ft. In the first two years of its life it will have gained approximately 15 ft of its 20ft length with its more magical aspects developing as it grew the last 5 ft in those remaining 3 years. All together a basilisk took approximately about half a decade to raise and was worth at that time easily a million to five million gallons. Studying the map of the manor and its land. Harry allowed the eggs to Hatch and seeing as he had a single male and two females, allowed them to be placed in a remote are of the property, that he then warded off. It may take two decades but he would have a nice basilisk farm going on that would net the house of Potter income for centuries.  


________ _ _ _ _

The invites to the first auction went out on Saturday afternoon. One Wednesday Harry woke to a letter from Ragnok, the manager of the Rome branch and High King of the Goblins. Traditionally each goblin branch in each country was under the authority of a specific Goblin clan who’s head was called king. With almost over 200 branches worldwide the over 100 clans had one or two branches apiece. Ragnok as High King headed the Rome branch as the Camelot branch was locked down. From the Rome branch all the fees and costs were set for all Gringotts. Though the British Gringotts itself did not have to worry about the Dwarf or Nome banks the other Gringotts branches and Rome as the head branch did as most countries did not have the treaties the British Goblins did. Many of the European Branches only relied on the Albion treaty of 1018 to hold the Goblins, to their word. In that treaty the Goblin’s where given the right to bank in Albion but not exclusively and part of the Bank would be owned by the Pendragon line, along with the Goblins being forced to swear fealty to the Crown.  


________ _ _ _ _

As the Goblins considered Basilisk meat a delicacy, it had been mentioned to Ragnok, whether he would be attending. Discovering he had not been invited to such an auction had angered the Goblin and he had written the dwarves who had informed them it was the seller who had cut the goblins out refusing to sell to them. Discovering said clients name had seen the Goblin High King writing Harry.  


________ _ _ _ _

The kings letter was illuminating when the meat was enquired about, was informed of the stipulations behind the sale and informed of the reasons why it could not be sold to him. He had immediately launched an investigation and discovered that the British Goblins had been colluding with several wizards and had ultimately committed treason to the crown, the treasonous Goblins where being hunted down. However this left gaps in Gringotts Britian‘s upper management therefore, Ragnok’s son Griphook and several other Goblins wishing to join a new clan and have a greater opportunity for more wealth, where given permission to do so, with Griphook as the new king of the British Goblin Clan. As the gravest of these errors had been done to the House of Potter, the house was offered in recompense a few free services and the gift of an increase of a further 5% ownership of Gringotts which surprised Harry as house Potter owning any shares of Gringotts’s at all had not been on the reports he had received.  


________ _ _ _ _

It was revealed that the Gringotts shares being hidden from Harry, was one of the various treasonous acts committed by the former Goblins of Gringotts. For that and other things they would be given the traitor’s death, however rather than face their face some of them had escaped and were now being hunted down to be executed. As such Harry transferred some of the family’s wealth back to Gringotts, in exchange for all the vaults convenience fee’s being free for the next two centuries, or his death whichever happened last. However, feeling distrustful of the Goblins Harry only returned half of what had previously been in the Potter vaults and had placed the rest into both the Nome and Dwarven banks.  


________ _ _ _ _

On Wednesday Sirius returned and he and Harry spent the day together learning about each other and putting everything in place for the following day. As Harry went to bed that night curled up in his Paddy’s arms he was all smiles well prepared for the coming day.

________ _ _ _ _


	6. Returns and Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A member of an older generation returns, will this spell good or ill for Harry, especially as his trial takes place, and he begins to see the damage Dumbledore has done in neither denying nor confirming rumors over the years.

  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England  


For the first time in 20 long years, Abraxas Malfoy had returned to England. Though most of the ICW seats belonged to individual countries, within the larger Magical Empires, as few monarchs still ruled, of the 300 seats on the ICW council 215 belonged to individual nations. A further 15 belonged to different guilds and such within magical society. That left the 32 ancestral seats, and the 10 royal seats. That left about 28 seats on the ICW that belonged to individual houses. These houses had strong international presences that required these seats 3 belonged to British families of Longbottom, Potter, and Malfoy seats. At 25 Abraxas had dubbed Lucius well trained, and with the death of his beloved wife Melody, he left the Isles. He had gone to both focus on the International political scene, the ICW seat, but most of all to mourn his late wife without the constant memories entrapped in Malfoy Manor.  


He had returned this morning, to see his grandson Draconis. Draco usually came and visited him in Rome each summer, but this summer he had not. It was not surprising for Draco had turned 16 at the beginning of June and with such age came specific responsibilities. Upon his birthday Draco was to be gifted with the traditional 1 Million Galleons startup, and that along with whatever he had in his trust vault was to be his fortune. With that, he was to be cut off from the family fortune until he had made enough to be able to give his head of house an additional 1 Million galleons to teach excellent business skills and to prove that he wouldn’t waste the vast Malfoy fortune. It was a lesson his son hadn’t learned and as such he did not have access to the full Malfoy fortune but merely the 15 Million Galleon allowance along with whatever Narcissa yearly allowance from the Black house was.  


However, when he had looked at the family vaults, he had seen that that had not happened. It made him wonder what else his son had neglected in his grandson's training. Speaking to some of his allies, who had children or grandchildren in Beauxbatons or Durmstrang, had given him some insight as well the way he had treated Heir Potter, and Heir Longbottom had not endeared him to the children of his foreign allies. It had gone to the point where some had said that between his son and grandson that the Malfoy seat on the ICW in a few generations could be gone. This had angered and worried him, so here he had returned.  


Upon arriving this morning to Malfoy Manor, and requesting to see both Lucius and Draco, he was quickly informed that they had already left for the Wizengamot trial this morning. He turned as he ate breakfast and spoke in pleasant tones to his old friend and classmate Marvolo. In this discussion, they talked about the trial that would be happening this.  


“I understand that he is not an ally Marvolo I do, but this can not happen chief among it that it sets the precedence that we will not be able to ever overturn.” Said Abraxas.  


“Come Abraxas, he is but one boy.” Replied Narcissa interjecting.  


“So, to was Charlus Potter but one man. It is not his age my dear daughter in law but his status. If he is expelled this morning, the Wizengamot will have told every lesser noble and commoner that the power of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses is gone. That the family magic in our veins does not matter. In time Harry James Potter will grow up and if he is made aware of his station before Morvolo gets to him, even if he is expelled today he will return, and he will destroy the ministry for what they have done. Lucius and the others may have forgotten, but I have not, in time that boy will have the power to temporarily control the wards of Albion.” Abraxas said stress evident in his eyes.  


“Furthermore, the Potter lands are only part of the Ministry of Magic at the pleasure of house Potter. Expel him today, and the power of all the Potter lands will vanish from Britain. He would have been a far better ally to you than an enemy Marvolo, but you chose to ignore the words of your most trusted in fear of a prophecy.” Abraxas passionately stated. “I am going to the Ministry; perhaps this mess can still be salvaged as it has yet to begin.   


  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


The Ossuary, Devonshire  
Susan Bones was angry. That blasted Potter boy had to go and break the underage magic law and land himself a trial in front of the Wizengamot, and now she had to get up at the crack of dawn in the middle of the summer because her auntie Amelia wanted her to attend as part of her heir's training. What did she care what happened to Potter it wasn’t as if she intended to keep her house allied to that showboat of a Gryffindor even if he wasn’t a dark wizard.  


It didn’t matter to Susan that the Alliance had held since before the fall of the Kings. Potter was nothing but a lying showboating Gryffindor to intent on keeping his fame to see those that got hurt along the way. Like Justin in the second year, and the entire school in third, now Cedric was gone, killed, no doubt by Potter in his mad desire for power. It would be nice to finally see justice done. 

  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Longbottom Manor, Whales, England  


“Neville, there is no reason for you to come this morning, it's just a Wizengamot meeting. Just because you now have the heirs ring, doesn’t mean you are old enough to run the family. If I had my way you wouldn’t have the ring yet, I have no idea how you got it. This behavior just proves you aren’t ready.”  


“Well I do have it, and I am coming. I would like to see how you are voting the Longbottom seat.” It will help me decide whether or not to keep you in the proxy seat or hand it off to cousin Devon as I’m thinking about doing. I know that he will both listen and do as I say, thought Neville. It’s been a long few weeks. 

  
~~~~~ Flashback July 30th Early Morning~~~~~  


Neville’s Magic shifted carefully inside his core, it wanted out, it wanted to be free of the bindings and blocks. There were problems with its wizard it needed to fix. Today its master celebrated its birthday, but it wasn’t open to celebrate too. “Help” it cried. “Something help me.”  


Suddenly it felt warmth surround it. “I’m here little one, I’m here. What seems to be the matter?” The heat asked.  


“I’m trapped. I just want to be free, my master needs me.” It answered.  


“Let me see, little one, show me what has been done to you.”  


So, Neville’s magic let it be seen the blocking of him from his wizard and every push since to force him through the block. All the belittling and abuse his wizard suffered. All the pain his wizard has felt and had to deal with, but also the warmth. Especially by the one boy, his magic cried too, but he tried his best to help Neville.  


“Ahh, yes I see him too, you have protected him, but you are bound and not able to do as much as you would like. I can help, but it comes at a price.”  


“What price?” The magic tentatively asked the warmth.  


“Do you know what I am little one?” it asked.  


“No, no I don’t, your price won’t hurt my wizard will it?” Neville’s Magic asked.  


“No, I won’t harm your wizard. I am family, I am the family magic. My price simply is that he stands by that boy's side, that he helps that boy as I help him.”  


“Ok, we can do that his magic cries I want to help it. Will this hurt?”  


“Yes, little one I can not stop that, but afterward you will no longer be trapped here you will be free.” The Family magics answered.  


Inside Neville’s mind something drew to him as his dreams changed he found himself standing in a room, it was circular and covered in vines. Behind him, he heard a voice “Hello, young Neville.”  


Turning towards the voice, Neville said “Hello.”  


“Do you know who I am? Said the man standing before him.  


“Yes sir, your Frederick Longbottom, my five times great grandfather, but I don’t understand I don’t qualify for the Rite of Ancestry.”  


“Your right, on both account of who I am and that you are not able to be pulled forward for the Rite of Ancestry. The Rite of Ancestry is decided by us the Ancestors, but the Rite descendant answers the call of your magic. It is decided by you in a way. Your magic called it is bound and hurting, It could not touch you, to aid in any way. It is free now but at a price,” said, Frederick.  


“What price?” Neville tentatively asked.  


that as always you aid the house of Potter, it’s heir needs aid, and you can aid him. For where a Potter goes.”  


“a Longbottom follows.” Finished Neville “But how will I do that?” 

  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  


And so throughout the early dawn hours of Neville’s birthday and every night since Neville too had met with his guardian. He had listened, he had learned, he had asked questions. Now he had to put those lessons into practice and stand his ground. 

  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Potter Manor, Whales, England  


Harry rose at 5am the morning of his trial, he was showered, dressed and downstairs for breakfast by 6am. He was dressed in an elegant green robe set. His shirt was a sleek silver, with black dragonhide pants and boots to match. His over-robe was a green jacket piece with silver buttons proudly displaying the Potter Family crest on his left breast. His hair had been lengthened, and the back had been left down with the top being put up in braids pinned to his head in an almost circlet pattern. It had silver Lily’s tucked into the braids to give him a more ethereal look.  


By 6:45 Haldris, Alrick, Edward, and Corsair was ready to leave. They were leaving no chances for the Minister to mess up their plans. 

  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Ministry of Magic, London, England  


As the Ministry opened at 7 am Haldris stood before the welcome booth showing off both his letter and handing over his wand to be examined, as his guards flanked him on all sides. “Upstairs DMLE offices Amelia Bones hearing for underage Magic 10 A.M.” Said the security clerk,  


“Would you be willing to certify that?” asked Harry politely.  


“Of course anything else?” he said duplicating the paper and signing it with both his name and the time before handing it to Harry.  


“No, but thank you,” Harry responded before allowing his guards to escort him up the stairs. They waited outside Amelia Bones's office for an hour before an Auror informed them that it had been moved to Courtroom 10.  


Giving Alrick a look Harry stepped forward allowing Edward and Corsair to lead him down to Courtroom 10.  


Entering through the double doors leading down to the pit of the courtroom his guards were stopped “The accused must enter alone.” The auror on the right sneered.  


“Very well we will wait here, my lord.” Said, Edward.  


“You might as well go you won’t have a charge once the Wizengamot is done with him,” said the Auror on the left. “He’ll be lucky to leave with his memories let alone his magic.” He laughed.  


“I would watch what you say about a noble of the realm they live by a different set of laws than the rest of us. I dare say it will be the ministry paying for this farce, not my Lord,” responded Corsair.  


“We shall see won’t we,” said the first Auror haughtily. 

  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Courtroom 10, Ministry of Magic London  


As Harry enters the courtroom, he remembers what Sirius had told him about the levels of the Wizengamot and its seating structure. The lowest two levels of seating will be the 40 or so non-hereditary or public voting seats divided into two rows of twenty. Next sat the almost 60 Noble seats divided into four rows of about 15 seats. All six of these rows are houses with a single vote. Next are the about 50 Ancient and Noble Houses with 2 votes apiece. They are divided into 4 rows of 12 or 13 seats. Those seats are all the lower court and are addressed as such. About half of these seats Harry noticed were filled. Next came those with the titles of most Ancient and Most Noble with three seats, they were the lowest tier of the high court. Next came the seats of the Most Ancient and Noble with four votes apiece. These where the middle and high courts respectively. Several of the seats throughout the courtroom were empty and some where filled by people even Harry could tell did not belong there. Harry focused on the center as the Minister spoke.  


“You are late boy,” snapped the Minister “take a seat we don’t have all day.” He said as he pointed at the prisoner's chair seated in the middle of the courtroom floor. Looking up and spotting Alrick he nodded towards him and sat. The chains rattled but stayed put.  


“Since you did not see fit to attend on time, I see no reason to reread the charges and represent the evidence.”  


“Well, Minister, as when I arrived at 7 and was informed that the location was still as my letter prescribed in Madame Bones’s office. Where I have been seated for the past hour waiting for her arrival as seen by no less than 6 ministry Aurors. I also have the welcome desk’s security guards certificated document to prove the fact that I was told it was in Madame Bones’s Office. Therefore, I was not late; you merely started early and are required to begin again Minister.” Stated Harry emphatically.  


The Minister blubbered incomprehensively for a moment. “Very well Harry James Potter you are hereby charged with the breaking of the underage use law, along with breaking the statute of Secrecy.”  


“You are Harry James Potter, Correct.” Said Fudge.  


“No, I am not, I am Haldris James Potter, however.”  


“Hem, Hem, this courtroom is no place for your lies Mr. Potter.” Said a pink toad lady sitting next to the Minister.  


“It is a matter of merely looking at my birth certificate Madame. My parents named me Haldris James Potter, I am therefore Haldris James Potter.” Harry calmly explained.  


“Be that it may or may not be” interjected Madame Bones “you are one Mr. Potter of number 4 Privet Drive, am I correct?  


“As of my last birthday yes, I have since moved, but that is a recent address.” He answered.  


“Semantics boy,” sneered Amos Diggory. “We care not, let us just get on with the case. He is very obviously the boy, we can all see the scar.”  


Suddenly from behind Harry towards the doors, he had entered in a voice said. “Albus Dumbledore, Witness for the defense.”  


“Denied,” snapped Madame Bones “you are not a law Wizard Lord Dumbledore, you cannot represent Mr. Potter. Please take your place among this body.” Dumbledore took his seat, and Harry closed his eyes for a moment. “Now we can commence. I agree with Amos’s proposition let us vote.”  


“Wait just a moment do I get any chance to defend myself? Questioned Harry.  


“Very well Mr. Potter, name your defense, and it must be a certified law wizard.” Stated the Minister.  


“Madame Tonks, sir” answered Harry.  


“Denied, family ties,” stated Fudge. “Raise your wand if you find Mister Potter”… at that very moment, laughter could be heard echoing around the courtroom.  


“Sir if you cannot contain yourself, I will have you escorted out Mr?  


“Heir Calmir, Heir Alrick Calmir, my apologies I simply could not help myself,” Alrick said.  


“Why are you here heir Calmir?” Asked a voice from the back. “Last I heard you were in the Hittite Empire protecting the Royal Heir Kail Marsuli. What has brought you back to Britain, and what do you find so funny I know you have better control than that?”  


“I have recently been reassigned here in the isles, and I found it hilarious that I would finally have proof for me to give the ICW of the British Ministry of magic breaking their own laws by not giving the accused a chance to defend themselves. That would be the third time in as many years. That combined with the case recently levied with the ICW for the false imprisonment of an Heir, and now Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house would see the British Ministry seeing sanctions at the very least.” Alrick Answered.  


“And who are you to give such evidence.” Snapped a man in the front.  


“I am a high-level Hit wizard who, has connections within all the Magical Kingdoms, carries an ICW license, and have been a witness in criminal trails done by the ICW that have had wizards and witches, land in Nurmengard in cells next to Grindelwald. All of which were cases I was personally called upon to help track down and catch the wizard. As I am sure, Madame Bones can attest to I would be much more highly looked upon than any of you.” Alrick answers.  


“He would,” states Madame Bones.  


“Very well, Mr. Potter your defense, if indeed you have any.” Sneered minister Fudge.  


“Firstly,” states Harry, “it is Heir Potter, before any contest, I bear the ring of my house,” he holds up his right-hand fingers spread. “Secondly I do indeed have a defense. But first I have a question, for the Ministry. Where was the Patronus cast?”  


“It was cast about a block from Number 4 Privet drive as you very well know Mr. Potter.” Glared the Minister.  


“Well then there right there is your proof Minister. I left Number 4 Privet Drive, and all of Surrey entirely the morning of the 2nd at 9 A.M. as my two bodyguards standing outside can attest to if the Wizengamot so desires to question them. I left Privet Drive and was inside Gringotts going over financial and family matters as I am now fifteen and an heir of my house, I was there until 2 p.m. At which point my guards escorted me to Potter Manor where I opened the manor from lockdown, and I have not left without my guards since then. When the dementors attacked us soon after I had unlocked the grounds and set the wards to accept our entrance my guards cast Patronus charms one apiece to drive off the two dementors that suddenly attacked.”  
“Likely story, indeed Mr. Potter.” Sneered Madame Bones “As has been said before we have no need for your lies Mr. Potter let us vote.”  


“Very well Madame Bones,” said Harry slightly angry at her betrayal of the long-held family alliance. “I have no problem taking my case to the ICW.”  


“A case that would never be passed on as all such cases would have to be presented through the Ministry seat.” Simpered the toad-like woman in pink.  


“That may true in most cases,” said Harry. “However, House Potter has a house seat on the ICW and need not be presented by the Ministry, as such I promise you that the ICW would indeed be informed that this August body has broken their oaths and railroaded, over the rights of a Most Ancient and Noble House, for not the first time but the second. It seems that Britain will have to put up with ICW sanctions for the foreseeable future. Especially considering my three bodyguards are all ICW licensed Hit-wizards often called upon by the ICW to take care of dark or worrying wizards and or witches.” States Harry calmly.  


“And where would you have gotten your hands-on bodyguards like that Mr. Potter? Sneered Fudge.  


“The same place you got the ones that guard your home minister, and for the final time, it is Heir Potter if someone addresses without my titles again I will challenge them to an Honor duel. I have been nothing but respectful since I entered this room and I have been sneered at, degraded and called a liar since the moment I entered. I at this moment place this August body and the Ministry of Magic on notice. All previous alliance contracts are hereby under review. Any more comments made by the ministry or by this body on my sanity or on my honor, or the honor of my house, I will treat as tradition demands. You may not like what I have said or done, but that doesn’t give those of you of lesser standing than me the right to belittle my place or my honor as not just the child but the final male heir of a Most Ancient and Noble house. If you don’t like what I’ve said then prove me wrong, do not challenge the honor of my houses.” It was a swift reminder that went through the courtroom as the Minister called it to vote with few if any voting against him.  


“You are hereby cleared of all charged Heir Potter, you may vacate the premises.” Stated the Minister a sour look on his face.  


“A pleasure I’m sure however I have few more things to do as the Wizengamot is already gathered.” States Harry.  


“We are not here for your pleasure.” Snapped Lucius Malfoy.  


“But you are here at the call of all high ranking noble houses, and as mine was Ancient before yours was, I can say that I outrank you and most other nobles in this room and have the full ability to call forth this body if I have grievances to address with it. Do I not? Harry asked.  


“You do, so please get on with it, we do not have all day.” States Lord Prince.  


“Very well, the first matter has already been said, and I do wish to enforce that every word I said I will abide by. In the spirit of obey the culture and etiquette of the older houses Heir Malfoy as you are in attendance, please stand forward.” Draco steps forward, whispers surrounding him as he does so. Draco himself looks unsure but knows his rivalry with the Potter heir is known even in these halls. “To my shame and to the dishonor of my house, I have made insult upon your person Heir Malfoy. Do to the neglect of my previous Magical Guardian, I was not taught of the magical world or its customs, as such on the train ride in the first year, you offered your hand in friendship which I rejected, unknowing of the grave insult I placed on your personage. For that, I formally apologize and with your forgiveness offer House Malfoy a minor boon to ask for at another time and request your aid in correcting past mistakes.”  


A booming voice from the balcony above interrupts whatever Draco or Lucius was going to say, “House Malfoy formally accepts, this boon and the aid in correcting the mistakes you have made, if you too aid my grandson in correcting his mistakes from the past years.”  


“If that is what you wish Abraxas Malfoy as formal head of the house Malfoy if not its current lord, it is your right to do so. As to that request let us also address another mistake made in first year. You Draco Malfoy challenged me to an honor duel after curfew, instead of showing you sent Filch in your place, leaving a stain on your honor. As we were rivals, I am willing to forgive and allow this debt and the moderate boon it would require covering it, to be forgiven and canceled out by the debt I owe you from our previously discussed blunder.” Harry states.  


“As you have spoken so let it be the houses of Malfoy and Potter once more carry no debt between them.” Answers Abraxas Malfoy. As the assembled echo “So you have spoken, so mote it be.”  


Draco and Harry bow to each other as Draco returns to his seat. “Now I must address my fellow members of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses. As heir of the House of Potter, magical godson of the heir of House Black, I demand that the trial transcripts for my Lord and Head of House be brought forward.  


“Those transcripts are sealed” stammered Fudge.  


“They cannot be sealed from heirs or heads of houses with the same rank, he has right to see them, to ensure just clause for the removal of the current head, so that the current heir might ascend, which could very well be he.” Replies Neville Longbottom.  


“You were not asked boy,” sneered the toad-like woman.  


“Firstly, you were already reminded about titles and as the current regent has been disavowed for dishonoring a family ally,” he said nodding towards Harry, “I have every right to speak as heir and as my father is now disposed as head of house.” With his words, a gong sounded throughout the room as the ring on Neville’s finger changed from that of the heir ring to that of the Lords Ring.  


“It seems the magic of the land agrees.” An elder voice frim the back agrees and all Harry can see is a well-dressed fashionable man sitting among the higher ranking seats. “Let the transcripts for the trail of the current Lord Black be summoned.” A scribe was sent to fetch them, and the assembled carefully waited until he returned.  


“There is no trial record for one Sirius Orion Black. I have here an order of transfer for the accused to be placed in Azkaban, and the documents for a kiss on sight order. I have no trial transcript.”  


“Perhaps it was misplaced.” Squeaked the minister. Only to receive glares in return.  


“Trial Transcripts are immediately duplicated and filed by the royal magic inherent in the Magic of Albion, they cannot be misplaced. However, I need not tell you that minister as you were informed almost 18 months ago as to this fact and ignored it. Which is why house Black through House Potter has now levied a case with the ICW.”  


“You have no right to do so boy, snapped the pink toad-like lady. “Aurors seize him for consorting with criminals and not informing the ministry of said convicts location.” Her words were met with cold stares from the heads of all thirteen of the other Most Ancient and Noble Houses.  


“I assume as the godson of the current lord black you know how to contact the head of house Black?” asked Lord Percival.  


“Is the Wizengamot ready for trial all my godfather asks for is a just and honorable trial with veritiserum. If they are I can have him here in the next 5 minutes,” he said with a nod towards Alrick who quickly left the room.  


A vote was quickly placed “We are ready heir Potter, fetch him.”  


“He is here,” said Alrick escorting Sirius in, much to the shock of the Wizengamot who was surprised that Harry’s words were not a bluff. They were also surprised by Lord black’s attire, he was dressed in form-fitting formal robes, was clean shaven, and his hair was immaculately styled. This was not what they expected from the Azkaban escapee, that had been on the run for almost two years.  


“Very well Lord Black please take a seat.” Said Amelia Bones, as she was presiding over the case. Harry walked up into the Wizengamot seating and sat next to Neville carefully ignoring his Gran.  


“You Sirius Orion Black is at this moment accused of the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles how do you plead?”  


“Not Guilty” spoke Sirius. Snorts were heard all around. “I’ve heard enough, let just vote we all know he’s guilty” was heard throughout the courtroom.  


“Well as you are not of Ancient status lord Cranston, nor even close I suggest you keep your nose out of the business of the eldest houses, you are here to witness the decision of the 13 of us, as House Potter and house Black must abstain from voting. It has long been held that the Eldest keep watch over their own, it was obviously a mistake to allow you younger houses to speak in Heir Potter’s trial as you all obviously need to return to finishing school. Once again you are of lesser rank, by the degree of King Arthur himself, the lessor does not judge the higher status man, for he knows not the responsibilities of that man. Even the King was only answerable to his advisor’s in the Ancestral houses not to even our elder houses, for we are lesser to them and they are the equals to the Royals.” Spoke lord Marshall.  


“Let the veritiserum be given,” Spoke Lord Carden “We have tarried here long enough.”  


“Very well,” said Madame Bones, “Aurors, three drops on the tongue please.” After this was done, she asked. “Please state your full legal name.”  


“Sirius Orion Black”  


“Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?”  


“No, I did not.”  


“How did he die?”  


“Peter Pettigrew is not dead.”  


“Where you the Potters secret keeper?”  


“No.”  


“Who was?”  


“Peter Pettigrew”  


“Aurors Antidote please.”  


Muttering could now be heard throughout the room.  


“Please light your wand for innocence and leave it darkened for guilty.” She said to the topmost row of seat reserved for the houses of Most Ancient and Most Noble status. All 13 wands lit up if a few were hesitant no one said anything.  


“Sirius Orion Black you are hereby declared innocent of all charges and are a free man once more.” Amelia Bones stated to the open room. “Court hereby dismissed.”  


Sirius, Neville, and Harry walked towards the exit talking amiably about different things as the two young men spoke enthusiastically about their summer. While Sirius listened happily on. They were however stopped by to figures suddenly in their path. The two quick open palmed slaps that landed on Harry’s faces quickly saw to all conversation stopping and focusing on the group as Harry’s guards immediately had both girls to wand point.  


“How dare you make a mockery of our houses and lie in open court you lying showboating bastard, you ought to be in Azkaban for what you’ve done,” Shouted Susan Bones.  


“First Justin and the others where petrified, all our lives were placed in danger in the third year, and then you hijacked the tournament last year, you have no honor.” Followed Hannah Abbot. “You are nothing but a coward, who deserves everything that has happened to you. Your parents would be rolling in their graves at what the heir of there house has become.”  


“Enough!” Said Harry as the magic in the room grew oppressive and cold, he paused allowing a chance for others to speak. “Lord Abbot, Madame Bones all alliance’s between our houses are at this moment broken, all contracts are null and void. Your heirs have attacked the heir of another and you have spoken nothing of censure, I will not align myself with houses with no honor. As for your allegations, I suggest for once you take a good long look at the Hogwarts rumor mill Ladies. Your lives weren’t in danger third year as Sirius was after a rat not you, and I did not enter the tournament last year. Bartimaeus Crouch Jr. did as he confessed to doing so before he was kissed by order of the minister. Odd considering I thought that order could only be given with the permission of the Wizengamot.”  


“As to second year, I think the Basilisk parts being sold by the dwarves of Switzerland are a testament to how I ended that fiasco in Second year.”  


Neville spoke next. “My house follows suit you have paid grave insult to my brother in all but blood. Therefore, I declare all alliances between our Houses at this moment broken, all contracts are null and void. If house Potter finds grounds for Blood feud House Longbottom will follow.”  


Sirius Simply shakes his head. “If anyone’s parents are ashamed at this moment miss Abbot I believe it is yours you may shake this off now, but you’ve almost made an enemy of 3 ancient and powerful houses. Yes the House of Black follows suit as you have insulted my godson and placed dishonor on the sacrifice made by that last Lord and Lady Potter, I declare all alliance’s between our Houses at this moment broken, all contracts are null and void. If house Potter finds grounds for Blood feud House Black will follow.”  


Harry and Neville split up at the apparition point with Neville returning his home, while Harry invited Sirius to stay at Potter manor and to help introduce Harry to all of the family that was currently arriving at the manor.  


Luna watched from her lace in the upper seating as in the aftermath of Harry, Sirius, and Neville’s departure. Looking she saw through threads of fate that some would join Harry in standing for the return of the Noble laws, while others congratulated the girls on their words, failing to understand the ways of Albion. She realized that in the future some would look back at this moment and point it out to their heirs, that this was a tipping point, it was the point that marked those who would survive in the coming years and those who would not. Of those who sided with the Abbots, the Bones’s, and the Diggory’s many would fade. All that would be left of those houses would be a footnote in the history books that they existed at all. More remembered for the actions of their final members than the valiant men and women who had gone before. They would be forgotten where those who stood by the actions of the Potter House would see a new rebirth and have secure places in the birth of a new era.


	7. Returns and Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's meeting with previously unknown members of his family do not go as he would have liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine It all belongs to JK I'm just playing in her sandbox a little. I do read a lot of Fanfiction so if you see anything else you recognize I may have accidentally incorporated something.  
> AN: Currently undergoing Rewrite, as always Read and Review  
> 

  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  


Chapter 7 – The Joys and Woes of Family  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~ 

Harry had mixed feelings as he shed his formal robes for more casual dress robes. This morning had been easy, he didn’t care if those people liked him or not. He just wanted them to respect his house. He wanted to send the message that he may be 15, but his house was in good hands. Now was the hard part his family.  


The Potters had always been big on family. The once large house of Potter numbering over a thousand in all, had once had several cadet branches and numerous vassal houses. However, during the war with Grindelwald many had been cut down to the point that the house of Potter lost all but a couple vassal houses, a single cadet line and the main branch then headed by Charlus Potter, as he was the only one of his six siblings remaining, with only five of his over a dozen cousins remaining as well. Though he had only had Fleamont Potter as a son, what he could not add to the house in children he had added in vassals, along with starting Potter Industries after the war, to aid in rebuilding the family wealth.  


Harry had never really had a family that loved him for being well him. To the Dursley’s he had always been the freak, the burden, etcetera, etcetera Now downstairs, he had a chance to have that. His father’s older sister was here, it had been a surprise to discover. It turned out that his grandparents had been young when they had had Alexandria, Euphemia had been only 22 at the time, a far cry from the 49 she’d been when having James. As such, when James was born, Alexandria had already wedded a Russian graduate of Durmstrang and had her first son soon after James was born. As such, his aunt's grandchildren were already all Harry’s age, slightly older, or slightly younger.  


Sitting in the house below, was his aunt Alexandria and his Uncle Vladimir Ivanov, their children Alexi, Sofia, and Adrian. Alexi was married to Selena and had 4 children Vladimir age 16, Artemis age 14, Elena age 10, and Audrey age 8. Sofia married Demyan Abelev, they had two children, Zivan, and Vlas who are 12 and are twins. Adrian was married to Zhanna Medvedev, and they had three children. Yuri age 16, Arsenio age 14, and Donat age 12. Harry couldn’t wait to meet them.  


Sirius watched Harry, worriedly he remembered well the meeting between Alexandria, Vladimir, and the children when they met James. Vladimir had married Alexandria in the hopes of someday gaining the Potter wealth after the elder parents and the Grandparents of James and Alexandria had passed. With James’s birth, those hopes had been shattered. Family get togethers had not gone well with James usually leaving early to crash with the rest of the marauders, or Frank Longbottom just to escape his rude Russian cousins. Sirius somehow doubted they had gotten any better. He knew Harry was excited to find blood family that may care, however as much as he didn’t want to pop Harry’s happy bubble, he couldn’t let him go downstairs without warning as to how it might go.  


“Pup, come here, please?” He asked.  


“Sure, what is it, Paddy.” Harry looked questioningly up at him.  


“Come sit next to me. We need to talk about Alexandria’s family.” Harry warily came and sat next to Sirius.  


“I know you’re excited to have blood family that may like you, but as much as I hate to break it to you, I doubt you're going to find it in your Aunt’s family. You must understand that when Alexandria married Vladimir, he thought he was marrying the Potter heiress. So, when James came along, they weren’t exactly pleased by it.”  


“They didn’t treat dad very nicely, did they? Harry asked.  


“No pup and I admit they could have changed, but I believe you would have better luck looking to the American, French or Germanic cousins, I know the family distance is a couple generations larger, but they are family. I can't believe I’m going to say this, but Draco Malfoy will be far better friends than them, he at least offered a handshake, they would turn their nose up and treat you worse than he ever did for the simple fact that you are James’s son. I know you don’t want to hear it but masks up pup, just until we know for sure where everyone stands, who else of the cousins that you invited are here?  


“My French cousins the Delacour’s, the Mercier’s, and the Granger’s, and the American cousins the, Potters, Smiths, and Aaron’s,” replied Harry  


“All of them, for the most part, from what I remember where better than Alexandria and her brood, you may have to enforce the fact that you are the Lord of House Potter a little bit, but once you’ve got that across it shouldn’t be too difficult.”  


“Thanks for the heads up Sirius, I know that you are technically actually my dad, and that you don’t actually expect me to call you dad and all that but maybe over the next few weeks we can sit and talk, I feel as if my entire world had been turned over onto its side. You’re my godfather, but you blood adopted me to so you’re also my dad. Perhaps you can help me in figuring out this whole bearer thing, being lord of house Potter and all the rest. Not now we have things to do now but later.”  


Looking at Harry and seeing his sweet innocence he had once feared destroyed by the Dursley’s Surius found himself happy it had not been, He saw confusion, frustration and that Harry’s nerves were starting to unravel but he also saw willpower a desire to fight and continue on. He felt more than saw that Harry was strong enough to deal with these problems, however witnessing the icy steel also set in Harry’s eyes told him all he needed to know of what their fate would be if they were as bad as they once had been. “Later pup, I’ll talk with you over it all you can rant and rave and get it all out but for now, let’s head downstairs.” He smiled, cordially at Harry. Seeing as it was past lunch time, Harry quickly asked a question on where everyone was.  


“Many of masters guests be in the blue family sitting room shall Coby be taking you?”  


“Yes, Coby, that would be appreciated.” The house elf nodded and led the way. As they neared where Harry distinctly remembered the blue sitting room, he could hear raised voices coming through the open main doors. Quickly, asking Coby to show them to the back entrance, they promptly entered through the back door unnoticed by most in the room. In the center of the room, an older middle-aged woman had just open handed smacked the boy before her. As she moved, you could see the broken tea set on the floor between them.  


“Ugh, I do not understand for one moment how either of these two are related to me. If I didn’t know better, I would say your mothers lied about your paternal parent. You two are nothing more than a disgrace to the family. Clean this up heavens knows once I have control of this family again the first thing, I’m doing is casting the two of you out of it.” Sneered the woman. She was dressed finely, and you could quickly tell who she was and who her children and grandchildren were. They all bore distinct similarities in the hair and in the eyes. Most were dressed in finery that did not exactly fit in with their surroundings, nor fit with their own bodies.  


However, though the two in front of her bear the same markings, they were dressed in a more stylish but in far less lavish apparel. Curiosity got the better of Harry, so he stayed watching the room, those who figured out who he was nodded to him respectfully but gave no other outward evidence that they knew who he was or that he was their head of house. Watching Alexandria was angering for Harry. She was cruel and spiteful it seemed to everyone in the room except her immediate family, and even then, the two youths from earlier were exceptions to the rule. Quickly accessing the family magic, he was told that they were both strong bearers, but they though old enough to carry (A bearers carrying age was 13.) Health wise they were more akin to Harry. It told Harry that the dishonor paid went much farther than skin deep. But more than that it was how she spoke of him, her nephew she had never met calling him a shame and a disgrace to the family, consorting with mudbloods and half breeds. She spoke of many things but mostly disparaging of both his parents and grandparents’ decisions, whether it be in business or the path of the House. She criticized that they had fought on the wrong side of both the war with Grindelwald and with Voldemort and how Grindelwald would have been such a better King, than the Ministries they had to deal with. This caused Harry’s anger to spike thinking of his last lesson on family history.  


  
~~~Flashback – 1 week before~~~  


Michalis had taught Harry many things, but tonight was to be one of the services of the house to the King. “Cardac Potter was a strong man; at the time we defended our Welsh lands from Saxon invaders. Arthur was one such invader he brought the full might of his armies against our house. After a mere day of battle, he called off the attack, pulling his troops back. Arthur had realized as Cardac had that their armies where equals. Arthur knew, however, that he had an Ace. The Pendragons held the gift of speaking Parseltongue the language of both serpents and dragons. He called forth his Dragons but did not attack with them. This however forced Cardac to surrender and submit to Arthurs armies. However instead of stripping Cardac of both his lands, his titles, and his head as was the custom of the time. Arthur honored Cardac that even in the face of Dragons, he had shown more loyalty to his people than to his own desire’s. Arthur did more than leave Cardac with his head, he left him with his pride intact, and with the honor of our house as well. Though our lands were added to Arthurs growing empire, he treated our lands and its people with respect whereas other conquerors did not. Arthur made a mistake’s as all young kings do, but he owned up to them as well. He ruled honorably, to the point that the Potters knelt as we never had before any not even to Rome’s Emperors. When the battle of Camhain came, and a young man sought to kill Arthur, Cardac stopped it, and though his other nobles ordered for the young man’s death, the king honored Cardacs request and reprimanded the young man. Asmund Longbottom was very much a Viking and saw this as dishonourable, but after 3 years in our halls, he grew to care for and began to honor our ways along with his own. A day came when Asmund saved the Kings life at grave peril to his own. In this action Arthur offered them land and titles, Asmund at first refused stating he only wished for his family to be vassals of house Potter, Cardac however reprimanded him for this. “My young friend you have become like a brother to my son, but furthermore you have sat at the family as an equal it would dishonor you and the ways I have taught you to do as you have asked, take up our kings offer and let our families be forever allies.” In many ways, it marked the change in the powers of the court. Arthurs grandchildren were raised with Cardac’s Grandchildren and Asmund’s children. They grew up as siblings there was no rank, no position between them when in private, they were family. Throughout the generations that status remains the house of Pendragon is family and family stay loyal together.  


  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  


The words Michalis had said that night rung in his ears they were family. It was why even to this day the House of Potter and Longbottom sought a Pendragon they were incomplete without one. All the Noble’s felt the call but there’s was stronger worse in many ways for they were born to be three, not two.  


“Enough, I have heard enough.” Stated Harry as the room lapsed to silence.  


One of Alexandria’s older grandchildren sneered, “And what right do you have a little boy to speak to us in such a way. Go join the help; it is all your miserable common blood is good for, leave the talking to your betters.”  


With his words, the room dropped an uncomfortable 10 degrees. “By your address, words and attire, I assume that you are my dear Cousin Vladimir. Allow me to introduce myself so that in the future, you do not stain your honor in assuming that you are better than another. I am Haldris James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. I call this meeting of the House of Potter to Order, Mopsy, please bring in extra seats and enlarge the room as necessary and make sure that we are all assembled here.” The room was quiet as the house elves worked, and the rest of the family gathered. Alexandria tried to speak but was cut off by a sharp glare from Harry, he quickly softened it accepting a hug from young Gabrielle in the next instant. Once everyone had gathered, he spoke. “Some of you I very much look forward to getting to know, others of you are on shaky ground with me. At the end of this meeting, I will give you all time to speak, to bring up any issues you may have or any new developments I need to handle. I will warn you now that though I have just turned 15, I will not allow you to run roughshod over me however nor will I ignore advise you may give to me as you are my elders. Some of you I will ask to temporarily relocate here to Britain until I am of age, others I may appoint to tasks you find yourself untrained for, it will be a learning experience for all of us. If you give your respect to me, and I will give you my respect as well. Honor our house and its current needs, and in the future, you may have a boon that you may ask of me.”  


“Now I wish for all of you without families of your own yet to go sit your stand next to your parents. It will enable me to put names with the faces of those I see before me. Next, I would like to go around the room at this time I will permit you to present yourselves to me. Present only do not fallow this rule, and you will find yourself silenced. Fleur, your family, may begin.”  


“Thank you, my Lord, as you are aware, I am Fleur Delacour, I am 17 and have just graduated. This is my younger sister Gabrielle; she is 11 and about to start school. My parents are Jean and Amelle Delacour.” Fleur said quickly, pointing each person out as she introduced them. After she was finished, Alexandria spoke.  


“Well, I do not see why we must this, you can hand the meeting over to me, and I’ll take it over from there.” She said. To which Harry glared once more.  


“Everyone else has now gone through proper protocol and presented themselves before there lord and head of house your line is not excluded from this. Please present yourselves.” Harry stated strictly, the glare not leaving his eyes.  


“Well I never, very well I will do the presenting for Mother. I am Alexi Ivanov and am the heir of the Ivanoff Family. These are my children; Vladimir he is 16 and about to start his 6th year, Elena, she is 10 and Audrey, who is 8. This is my sister Sophia, and her husband, Demyan Abelev, he is the heir of his line, and their children Zivan and Vlas who are both 12. Then my younger brother Adrian who is married to the lovely Zhanna Medvedev who is the only heiress of her house, and her children Yuri age 15, and Donat age 13, and of course this is my father Vladimir Ivanoff, and my mother your aunt, Alexandria Ivanoff nee Potter.”  


“Now that presentations are finished when will you be handing over the lordship to my dearest mother. We have made many plans on what to do to make the house great once more and pull it out of the squalor it has fallen into.” Said, Vladimir.  


“I will not be turning over my inheritance to anyone, especially not one who could fulfill the family’s duty to our brothers the Pendragon house.” he said, turning from Vladimir he asked the two children huddled together behind the rest of Alexandria’s family. “What are your names?”  


“They are just some common bloods we chose to bring along, an obvious mistake.” Said Selena Ivanoff with a glare to the direction of the two of them. “I promise they will be appropriately punished for this, my lord.”  


“An interesting choice of words, considering it is a blatant lie, Artemis and Arsenio I assume, please come here. Sirius, will you do a health check, please?” As the two stepped forward, Harry motioned for Alrick to come to him as he also had Mimsy bring forward the book of family rules, along with the laws of Albion. After getting a grimace from Sirius, Harry took the offered papers scanning them over, quick touch to an arm a piece also informed him that they carried the Albion diamond and Lilies.  


Turning to glare at both of their fathers. “You Vladamir speak of squalor, the only squalor I see is the dishonor you and your family have brought to this house. A bearer is to be treasured. For their magic is wild and connected to the land. They are at times capable of magic that not even the old magic cannot do. This marks two of the tenants of the house you have broken. First and foremost, we are protectors, we defend those who cannot help themselves. This has been the way of our house since it’s founding.”  


“You consider the first generations and magical creatures that magic has blessed to be filth under your shoe, dear Aunt Alexandria, where you got this from I do not see for what you obviously did not know was that half the businesses gathered under the banner of Potter industries, are first gen startups. This has allowed House Potter to protect them from those that would use them but has also allowed House Potter to fill their coffers while aiding others. Ensuring as a family that we keep the first tenant of our House and can continue to do that for generations to come. The wealth may support us in maintaining our lifestyle, but even as we ensure that our wealth grows, so too does theirs. This has generated over the years almost 250 vassals worldwide that serve the house of Potter. These Vassals are in just about every industry, and we have at least one family in the courts of all the foreign magical empires and congresses. The second tenant of the house is twofold we are our king's servants we serve only the might of the crown of Albion. You Alexandria and your family have willingly bowed before others and looking into your eyes, and hearing your words you would gladly do so again. We grew and prospered as the Royal house of Pendragon grew and prospered. We were houses three, our children equal from birth. The Pendragon’s our kings, we were their commanders as our brothers, the Longbottoms were head of their guard. Where one was, in times past, the others were not far off. When the Pendragon’s return, the House of Potter will remain to stand and take our oaths and claim the side of the king once more.”  


“As such, head of house Potter, I at this moment remove from your care and reprimand into my care, your children Artemis and Arsenio Ivanoff from henceforth they shall be Potters as head of house, so I have spoken so mote it be. Furthermore, I find you Alexi, Sofia, and Adrian unfit parents and remove your remaining children from your care. As I do not see that they have been adequately trained in what it means to be a Potter, I do not take them into my house.”  


“As for you Alexandria and the remainders of your brood, I expel you from the Potter family. You have forgotten what it means to be a Potter and have no place within the family with your current views. If it had merely been child abuse, I would have simply summoned the Aurors and been done with it. However, you have also disavowed the very tenants of what it means to be a Potter and the sacrifices made by our ancestors in the past. As you have no love nor respect for the house of your birth, I cast you out, I take back the dowry this house once gave you, and remove the stipend we once provided you with, you have no place here. The guards will escort you out. The elves will see to your personal belongings.” Harry said as the guards escorted them out, to their yells that he couldn’t do this, Harry turned back to the rest of the children of Alexandria’s Family.  


“The seven of you are prideful, boastful and spoiled. All things that come with being entitled and you came from powerful families that was permittable, discouraged but permittable by our house. What was and is not permittable is the way in which you comport yourselves. You automatically assume that as one that is not dressed as finely as you or does not look like you is automatically beneath you. When I made myself known to you, you spoke in a manner that many lords in the Wizengamot today would have gone to blood feud with house Potter for. Because of this, I can no longer allow you to remain at Durmstrang as I cannot trust that the 7 of you to do the family proud in either word or action, as such you are to be moved to the care of a Romanian vassal of the Potter’s. You will each be given a vault of half a million galleons, to care for both your schooling and other essential needs, that eill be kept I trust by your guardians until, you either petition me for revaluation, or your new guardians inform me that you have grown into a suitably behaved and respectable child of house Potter. To this end, the ages of Guardianship have hereby been extended until the age of 21 for all those over the age of 13. For those younger than 13, we will discuss both your vault and guardianship status, once you reach the age of 16. To this end, Vladimir, Yuri, and Donat will henceforth attend Salem in Macusa. The younger four have open invitations to attend Hogwarts as the twins start their second year shortly, and Elena will be 11 within the next week, they can, of course, to also go to Salem if that is there choice. Audrey may choose as well when the time comes. Now let us continue the introductions.” Harry finally ended his firm lecture and explanation of his choices.  


“Well it does seem that the Potter family has been blessed, my name is Aliya Mercier nee Sirencee, this is my husband Marc, my three children Lucas 16, Adrian 14, and Jean-Marc who is 12 and a bearer. Next, to me, we have my brother Alexei, and his wife Anabella, and his 5 children Catherine 13, Maria 12, Serenity 11, Marc 11, and Alexander 9. We then have my two cousins Marcus who married Andrea, and now has 1 boy Carlos 3, and Claude, who married Almería and have a little boy 2.” Aliya pointed to each child and adult as she introduced them. Harry smiled and began to relax as the other to smile. He had proven himself capable, now it was time to honor him.  


“I am Calix Granger, and my wife Aimee, we have 3 children Anais 16, Corentin 14, Delphine 12. My brother Etienne, his wife has recently passed, his eldest Gael, 22, and his wife Oceane, and their child Mael 1, Lucien 18, is not yet wed, and their brother Thibault 16.” Calix introduced.  


“My name is Raphael Aaron’s, and this is my wife Lacey, and our children Cadmus 19, Ciara 17, and Antonio 15. My Brother Joseph and his wife, unfortunately, has also passed, their 3 children, Jovani 17, Silver 15, who is also a bearer, and Mason 13. My Sister Alicia, and her husband River, and their two children Sierra 19, and Joel 16.”  


“My name is Alexander Smith, this is my wife Alexia, our eldest Emerald 12, Grace 9, and Charles 7. My sister Alicia, and her husband Carlos, and her twins Nathan 8, and Dominic 8. My other sister Catherine and her husband Edgar, their son Jaden 6, and Aiden 3.”  


“We are the American Potters, my name is Charles, my wife Ashley, and our children Noah 4, and Charlotte 2. My brother Cameron and his wife Mikenzie, their children Tyler 15, Titus 13, and Audrey 11. Unfortunately, my other sibling could not attend due to a prior family obligation.”  


“That is understandable. I am considering having the full family of everyone over next year to have a full family reunion but understood that it could not happen yet. Any children of any of your lines I am opening the opportunity to attend Hogwarts and will stand before the board of governors if necessary, I will sponsor as I know is required for all foreign students to attend Hogwarts. I only wish to know before the end of our celebration so that I might speak to them of the rules as Albus Dumbledore has not proven himself a friend or ally to house Potter. As such, none of my house is to be alone with that man, those attending Hogwarts are to ask their head of house to summon me your their own parents. As I am now, making it a family order unless an of age member of house Potter is there, they are not to meet with the headmaster alone, and no the heads of houses do not count. As such all members of house Potter are to wear the protection amulets you will find on your beds tonight, they will protect from all influencing spells and will light up and flash if you are potioned in any way. I did an influence test this summer at Gringotts and was discovered to be under various potions and influencing spells placed by the headmaster, the amulets will also block obliviate spells.” Harry stated in a no-nonsense sort of way.  


“Now for business before we settle in. I am 15 as such I can not sit my seat on the Wizengamot, I would gladly have my godfather sit in the Potter seat as proxy, however, one cannot sit more than a single seat on the Wizengamot, and he must sit the Black seat. As such I would like it if Alexander would be the Potter family proxy working in tandem with Sirius. For Charles and Calix I wish for you to both jointly take up the Potter seats within Potter industries, with a 2.5% stake from the Potter shares each while you manage them over the next two years. For Raphael, I must ask that you take up managing the care and upkeep of our many estates that are rented and leased throughout the magical empires. Jean, I have been made aware of your status in the French ministry I wish for you to remain, for you Apolline, House Potter holds a seat on the ICW, please vote this seat until I am permitted to do so. Lastly, Mercier, my job for you, will be house wide, I need you to contact all the many Potter vassals within Albion and outside it, see what they need, give them help where needed, reprimand them if also needed.”  
Choruses of “Yes, my lord,” and versions of such echoed around the room as Harry dismissed them for dinner.  


Over the next two days, Alexander, and the other vassals, along with Neville and his proxy, Sirius, and Harry looked over things that would convene and be voted on in the August Wizengamot session meeting from the 14th – 18th. On their return on Monday evening, they spent about an hour discussing the educational reforms the minister desperately wanted, with a few additional ones. The other changes including exorcising Binns, and finding a real History of Magic Professor, along with the creation or return of several classes, Wizarding Culture and Society (Mandatory all years), Wizarding law, Healing, and Spell crafting for the 6th and 7th years. All new courses would have teachers chosen by the board rather than the current headmaster as he had made his opinions of the classes plain. On the 14th Harry also wrote Minerva McGonagall with the sponsorship of a total of 18 new students in the form of members of either his cadet houses or Vassals.  


Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall  


It is my pleasure to inform you that how Potter wishes to sponsor the following students to attend Hogwarts this coming year.  


  
Serenity Mercier Hogwarts Year 1  
Marc Mercier Hogwarts Year 1  
Elena Ivanoff Hogwarts Year 1  
Audrey Potter Hogwarts Year 1  
Maria Mercier Hogwarts Year 2  
Zivan Abelev Hogwarts Year 2  
Emerald Smith Hogwarts Year 2  
Jean-Marc Mercier Hogwarts Year 2  
Delphine Granger Hogwarts Year 2  
Vlas Abelev Hogwarts Year 2  
Mason Aarons Hogwarts Year 3  
Titus Granger Hogwarts Year 3  
Artemis Potter Hogwarts Year 4  
Arsenio Potter Hogwarts Year 4  
Corentin Granger Hogwarts Year 4  
Antonio Aarons Hogwarts Year 5  
Tyler Potter Hogwarts Year 5  
Silver Aarons Hogwarts Year 5  


It is my pleasure to inform you that how Potter wishes to sponsor the following students to attend Hogwarts this coming year. As each of these students belongs to cadet lines of house Potter, the head of house Potter finds it necessary to place specific restrictions on all said students.  


1\. If any of these students are sorted into Slytherin, they have the right to request a resort at any time.  


2\. If any of these students are sorted into Slytherin, they have the right to choose another head of house to act as their head of house.  


3\. The headmaster of Hogwarts is to have no contact with these students at any time without either a direct parent, or the Potter proxy, or the Potter head of house present.  


4\. These students are not to be seen by Madame Pomfrey for any reason. If a situation arises and they need healing, you are to call the Potter healer Ted Tonks to look after them if it is an emergency then you may call St. Mungos.  


5\. At any point in time, these students are permitted to request tutors for any classes they are attending and summarily drop that class with the Hogwarts Professor.  


6\. At any time these students are to serve detention those students may serve them with any teacher excluding any classes they have chosen to not take or are being tutored in, Professor Snape, or Headmaster Dumbledore, and the new Defense Professor.  


I feel the need to inform you that if any of the rules above are broken in any way, I will challenge it in the Wizengamot and if necessary pull all students as listed above, and myself from Hogwarts.  


Please be aware that Artemis, Arsenio, Silver and myself will require the bearer’s tower to be open. As all of us are above a class 4 bearer I will not permit my lines honor to be besmirched by allowing them to sleep in an all-male dormitory with non-bearers.  


Sincerely  


The Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter  


Overall when September 1st came Harry and company where nervous and excited to return. They were excited for new classes, curious about a new defense teacher, but also worried about the headmaster, now that the board had changed what was he planning?


	8. September 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine It all belongs to JK I'm just playing in her sandbox a little. I do read a lot of Fanfiction so if you see anything else you recognize I may have accidentally incorporated something.  
> AN: As always Read and Review

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~  
Chapter 8 – September 11, 1995  
~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England  


Draco Malfoy checked that his trunk was packed and that he was ready to leave for Hogwarts before going to the formal dining room to eat breakfast with his parent, grandfather, and the dark lord.  


The past two weeks since his grandfather's return to England had been a change of pace for Draco. Over the past two weeks, his grandfather had forced him to go over and share every memory of the past four years at Hogwarts. His grandfather had pointed out every mistake and had drilled into his head what he should have done instead. His grandfather had been rather upset with Lucius for not teaching Draco proper etiquette and wizarding traditions. So much so that he had shown his displeasure by cutting his access to the family fortune from 15 million yearly to 5 million yearly, among other things that Draco had not seen, as Abraxas had sent him away and locked and silenced the doors of the study they had been in. However, by his fathers chastised look it when he had left, it had not been kind.  


His grandfather had, last night informed him that he would not escape his grandfather lectures by attending Hogwarts. It seemed that the parents of other students had expressed questions on whether or not Severus Snape's word could be trusted as he had told Lucius that Draco behaved like a perfect pureblood heir, and as proven by Potters words through the exchange of boons in the Wizengamot chambers, Draco had not acted as a proper pureblood heir ought. It seems they wanted a second opinion, and the board of governors had chosen two, in the form of his Grandfather Abraxas Malfoy being the Wizarding culture, and Traditions Professor and Heir Levine being the new History of Magic professor. The board had petitioned a stall on the other classes to have a chance to plan out requirements and such for those classes properly. The Wizengamot had voted and approved that they would have to be added within the next three school years. Draco wasn't sure what to think of it.  


However, he wasn't sure of a lot of things he had been taught anymore. Draco was 16 and going into 5th year as of right before he was initially scheduled to begin Hogwarts, he had contracted dragon pocks, and at the time he had finally been well Hogwarts had been in session for two full months. Draco had to start his first year the following year. As he was 16, he had several family traditions to start or at least undergo this year. The Malfoy tradition of financial training had seen him cut off from the family vaults completely, he had been given a million galleons and what remained of his trust fund which until know had provided Draco with 25,000 galleons a year as spending money since his birth. Know he had the one mil. from his grandfather and the over 250,000 galleons in his trust vault and in 5 years he had to be able to show his grandfather how it had grown from that 1 million galleons to at least 2 million. He wasn't sure how, though and his grandfather couldn't help him. As his father hadn't passed this traditional test, he wasn't asking him.  


Another tradition was the tradition of seeking he had until the winter solstice to give his grandfather a betrothal contract or his grandfather would make one for him. The last and final tradition Draco had undergone just three days ago. The tradition of seeing was a controversial tradition in many families. At the age of 16, you went to a seer and had your future in a way told you. Draco hadn't known what to think when his grandfather had taken him to the seer who had only one classified false prophecy ever spoken, and most considered a broken prophecy as parts of that one had been fulfilled. Grindelwald had been defeated but whatever she had spoken of when she said that he would lose the war, but his final goal would see fruition, was a mystery to many and was the part people marked as false.  


~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  


Draco and his Godfather entered the shop of one Serenity Collins. They were told to wait in the seats by the receptionist at the desk. A few moments after Serenity showed her last customers out and asked what they were here for.  


"My grandson just turned 16 and needs to undergo the tradition of seeing." Said Abraxas.  


"Well, then young Mr. Malfoy, please come with me." Stated Miss. Collins. Draco was shocked when his grandfather remained seated and motioned for him to follow. "It is customary for the seeing, young Malfoy, to be undertaken with no others besides the seer and the heir present. Now you have a few choices to make young Malfoy, your first option is we sit here and chat for about 15 minutes, and then I escort you outside to your grandfather and you never seek to know your future or the second option that you chose a method you wish for me to seek your future through."  


"Um, why wouldn't I want to do this?" asked Draco, confused.  


"The future is a burdensome thing, young wizard, for all of us, there are paths we take that solidify our fates, and once those paths are chosen, our paths are set. Sometimes it is a series of choices for others a single choice decides the fate of your entire life. Your father was one such as these I gave him a prophecy that said he would have a chance for power twice, but that one would be false and the other genuine power. The false path would give him power for a time, but it would ultimately cost him and that his false power would be useless when he needed it most, that in the end for all his power history would not remember him, as anything but misguided. Once spoken, once acknowledge such prophecy has power. Knowledge of the future young heir is not a thing to seek without respect for that which you seek."  


"I choose to seek it, for it is better to know than to always wonder what if." Answered Draco.  


"Very well I can an induce a vision, give you a prophecy, read your tea leaves, or see into a crystal ball. A warning young one if the fates so wish it any of these could end in me giving you more than one for only the fates decide how to tell the future." She said.  


"I chose the crystal ball that I may see what you see." Answered Draco.  


"Very well let us look into the ball, are you a studier of runes young Draco?"  


"Yes, I'm second in my year."  


"Good for I see three runic symbols, surrounding the emblem of Janus. You have a choice to make, and from each of those choices can come one of two results, but both are interconnected, the differences in the secondary paths are not made by your choices but the choices of others." As Draco looks into the orb, he sees images as her words begin to invoke a change in the crystal. First comes a distorted image, Voldemort fights on a battlefield, and Harry Potter, his opponent, cuts him down, in the background, Draco can make out a burning Malfoy Manor. The scene suddenly shifts, and a familiar face is talking to him, and his father says something and both he and his father attack, he sees his father and him attack the man, this image to then fades into an image of Malfoy manor burnt to the ground. His and his father's ashes were gathered, and given a traitor's burial, to be scattered in the four corners of Albion.  


Suddenly the orb goes black, and a hazy, ethereal crystal-clear scene can be seen, a castle far more giant than Hogwarts appears, with a large city surrounding it, the image plays over the city before focusing in on the castle itself. As this happens, he sees a blurry of two people, one an older man he looks much like his grandfather with key differences he couldn't place. The man holds the hands of a child, that has the Malfoy blonde hair and other vital features that mark him as a Malfoy. They stand in front of a statue of 3 men fighting side by side valiantly. The little boy looks up and pointing at one of the men, asks, "Grandfather, who was he, and why do I look like him?"  


"That my dear child was Draconis Malfoy, my father, he through his choices and alliances led the Malfoy line through perilous times and allowed us to have a place in Camelot. He was, my grandson, a great man strict on propriety and on etiquette, but the men he surrounded himself were as well. If it had not been for a single decision he made, our house could have perished."  


At this the image wavered and shifted again, this time it focused onto a specific room of the castle, which seemed even more beautiful suddenly. He focused on the door as someone came through it. "You can come through now," stepping into the room, a man that was blurry and unclear laid on the bed.  


"Draco come here, come meet our son, a prince to carry forth our lines, the first of many." At this moment, the visions ended, and looking up Serenity smiled at him.  


"I dare say the fates chose to give a bit more of a peak then they usually do, but then again we are approaching a merging point. Before you ask, a merging point is a point where fates merge. They are endings, outcomes that must come to pass. The statue of secrecy, Arthurs ascension as King, the building of Hogwarts, were all merging points, we approach another, one that I spoke of in part many years ago."  


"Can you tell me what it is?"  


"No, unfortunately that is the seers curse we may see, we may watch, but we cannot usually interfere, what I can tell you is that it ties into an old prophecy in your department of Mysteries, it's from a time before those spells they now have on those orbs that permit only those it pertains to, to touch it. If you would like, you can request to hear it, but be warned and remember that prophecy is confusing and hard to follow, what you take to mean one thing could mean another." Answered Serenity.  


Draco thanked Serenity for both the prophecy and her words of advice, as she escorted him out.  


~~~~Flashback End~~~~~  


Draco thought of the prophecy now, what was the choice, what was the decision he could make that would cause one over the other.  


"Draco, I would appreciate it if you could at least attempt to look as if you are trying to pay attention." Scolded his mother.  


"My apologies mother," said Draco, "I was lost in thoughts; what were we discussing?"  


"What has had you so preoccupied Draco? You've been distracted and preoccupied with something for days," she responds.  


"Draco, my son, you should not put so much wait into what that seer said." Lucius Malfoy insightfully spoke. "Just look at me, if I had believed her prophecy and let it decide my fate, I would never have become as powerful as I am now. You have to remember that prophecy only has power when people believe in them, most predictions are self-fulfilling without any input from us as individuals."  


"I remember she said that," Draco answered a puzzled expression on his face.  


"Then take what was said with a grain of salt and forget it." Interjected Narcissa, as she, Lucius and the dark lord finished their breakfasts and started to leave the table. "Your grandfather will be taking you to the station your father, and I have duties we must attend to."  


Draco nodded in acceptance.  


"They are both right Draco do not become lost in her words, my Dragon," Abraxas said.  


"It's not her words Grandfather, it's what I saw. There were 4 options, paths to take the first two both saw the destruction of Malfoy Manor, and I have no doubt our line. The 3rd and 4th in different ways saw to the preservation of our line. We persevered, I saw my future son, my firstborn, I saw the return of Camelot Grandfather.  


Abraxas smiled, "That is delightful Draco, in preparation for that you must take my teachings carefully, for it will mean the return of the court, and each country will vie for them to have the favor of Albion's King. You will need your knowledge to circumvent them and to keep the king's favor. Now finish your breakfast; it is almost time to go."  


"But Grandfather its barely 8:30."  


"And you are a perfect this year, you need to be there early. Do not argue with me, Draco."  


'Of course not, Grandfather."  


~~~~~ Power of Ancestral Magic ~~~~~  


Platform 9 ¾, Kings Cross Station, London  


Harry and company arrived at Kings Cross Station at 9 a.m., in a flurry of movement and activity. The morning had been relatively quiet so far as most of the Hogwarts students were already packed the night before. To Harry, it was a far cry from the frantic packing the morning of that he had seen so often from the Weasley's household.  


As they settle entered the second to last car on the train Harry, in a quick transfiguration changed the sixteen-individual compartment, eight along each side, into one large open compartment, with benches and seats. This would allow more people to sit and talk instead of being forced to move from compartment to compartment, to talk other groups. This also allowed for Harry to keep an eye on all the children under his house's sponsorship and enabled him to inform them of the same rules that applied to them, and that the staff had been informed of. Silver, Jean-Marc, Artemis, and Arsenio, all took a seat next to Harry. The four bearers had gotten to know each other quite well over the past several weeks and become good friends. Harry had noticed how easy it was for him to get along with the other bearers, things he said, emotions he felt the way he interacted with his magic, they all understood. It was enlightening and revealing as to why bearers sought out other bearers.  


In Albion, this had not happened in the past few centuries because Albion's bearers had been all but nonexistent since the fall of the Pendragon line. Since then only about 120 known bearers beyond the ones in the current generation had been known throughout all of Albion. This raised the question on the power of House Potter, as it now held not one but four bearers. Harry had been forced to prepare to fight with the ministry when the news came out. Two centuries ago when a bearer had died in a duel between two of his suitors, the ministry had passed a law that guardianship of all bearers born in Britain were to be wards of the Ministry and that it alone would decide on who would be their bonded. This law still stood on the books as Arsenio, Artemis, Silver, and Jean-Marc were not born in Britain they were relatively safe; however, Harry had been born in England and through claiming Harry they could claim the others through some of the archaic laws. Harry was however emancipated twice over and was exempt from this law as an heir. However, refusing to trust the ministry he had still built a defense against this as he doubted the Minister would do his research and simply try to force Ministerial guardianship onto him when other purebloods remembered this law.  


Thinking this over led Harry to the robes the five of them wore, and how they had discovered both the Hogwarts bearers' uniform that they had then commissioned and the old Hogwarts charter, which contained an up to date listing of all the true rules of Hogwarts. Harry was going to have fun this year, he had decided to finally use his marauder legacy for something and was going to use every rule the headmaster was currently breaking against both him, the teachers, and the other students. This had also prompted Harry into creating a Hogwarts readiness kit for his group. The kit included, a simpler copy of the marauder's map, a special copy of the Hogwarts charter and a two-way mirror directly to Harry.  


The simple Marauders map nickname the, was linked directly into the schools wards the first time it activated inside the castle. This link allowed the map to show a student's location and allowed them to select a person or a place by either writing out the persons name or describing/naming the place or by selecting it with their wand from a list of nearby or regularly visited places. It then gave you step by step directions to the person or place they wished to go.  


The special copy of the Hogwarts charter was a marvel, it was linked to an enchanted piece of paper that was both enchanted against destruction and was connected to the book, it also had a search charm and a monitor charm on it. These 4 enchantments worked together to allow the paper to monitor activity around it, and then search out the rule that corresponded with it. This Harry knew would be a boon for him as he would need it to no doubt defend himself from both professor and students alike, he had also brought about two dozen additional copies with him to give out to those he trusted.  


At a quarter to ten, it was unsurprising to Harry for the Weasley's and Hermione to come racing onto the train. No doubt by the perfect badges on their chests they would be by to Harry's compartment after the perfect's meeting.  


That prompted Harry to think about other surprises that had occurred throughout the last 3 weeks. After the trial it had been revealed that Harry was indeed staying at Potter Manor. This had brought him to have several different visitors, from Madame Bones Regent of house Bones on his behavior towards Susan, to other members of the Wizengamot wanting him to support their bill. Letters had also become an issue as Dumbledore saw now to off center Harry and remove the mail redirect ward on him. This had prompted Harry to receive a couple thousand letters, all at the same time. The elves and the guard were still working together to sort through them, isolating the malicious ones, and preserving the nicer ones. This had prompted him to also publish several apologies in the newspaper for not answering to mail, after a slandering reply calling him a liar over it, Law Wizard Tonks had stepped in and shared the memories of Harry receiving his first wizarding letter, and being undulated with letters a few days before. The prophet had printed parts of these memories, only to escape full out lawsuit.  


The news of a full audit being done at Gringotts had broken the next day and had taken attention off of Harry. But it had been in those days as he had been learning of his family’s place in the world that Harry and Sirius received a visitor in the form of the newly name Lord William Weasley. The ring had rejected their father years before but had accepted Charlie as its master. Upon being briefed by the goblins over the matter of Molly’s, Ginny’s, and Ron’s vaults, he had inferred that there was one for Hermione as well. He had escorted them to the bank, and it had been cataloged by the goblins that although both Molly, and Ginny had entered the vaults created by Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione had not. Ron had quickly after being told authorized the return of the money to the Potter vaults as Bill had done the same for Molly’s and Ginny’s noting the spent amounts and speaking to Harry of it.  


Ron from what he had been told had spoken to Hermione of doing the same and she had refused. Stating that Dumbledore had given it to her and that she had a right to the money. After that and her subsequent outburst, Bill had had both her and Ron tested for any and all Potions and spells in their systems and on their personages. They had both come back positive. Ron had quickly at Bill’s prompting undertaken the ritual that would remove all said spells and potions. Hermione had refused on the basis of all Rituals being dark according to Dumbledore and that they should be outlawed.  


Ron who had accompanied his brother had apologized to Harry but both Harry and Bill could see the strain on the friendship between the two boys. Harry lamentingly set it aside as they had just grown to distant with all the changes Harry was making in his life. He mourned for the change in his friendship but also knew that his new friends, and Neville would be beside in ways that Ron could not.  


It was Hermione that worried Harry. She was used to getting her own way and being right. Used to being needed and able to walk all over him and others. With this year being Owls, Harry among others would be required to perform in their studies to the best of their ability. To meet and surpass family expectations, along with performing and passing other family rites and tests. Harry had no time to take Hermione aside and slowly peel back the layers of Dumbledore’s indoctrination. He had no doubt that this year would be hard on her as she would no longer have his protection. But Sirius had told Harry that if at yule if Harry had anything less than an EE he was pulling him out of Hogwarts. He even expected an EE in Potions he said "You are a young heir if you feel Snape is not performing to his duties then tell me to hire a tutor. I'm fine with that." Harry had taken it to heart.  


After the train left the station Harry's compartment filled up quick many students liking the different style of train car. Harry spotted Draco with his perfects badge, slip into the back but didn't comment. If he didn't bother Harry, he wasn't going to antagonize him. Harry, Arsenio, Artemis, Silver, Jean-Marc, Neville, and Ron once he joined them talked of many things, before the subject of Gringotts came up, more importantly, account managers.  


"I simply could not believe it when I found out my Grandmother had taken our account managers salary down to the traditional one percent. I immediately changed it to three percent, and I have seen tremendous results." Said Neville.  


"Dumbledore had done much the same with my vaults."  


"Really Harry show some respect to the headmaster, its Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster Dumbledore." Interrupted Hermione.  


"I am showing some respect, I haven't declared blood feud between our houses, what Dumbledore has done to the house of Potter was unforgivable. I am showing the exact amount of respect he deserves." Hermione harrumphed and returned to her book. "I changed the 1 percent retainers fee to 4 percent and made it tiered, so if he returns the dividends of house Potter to matching that of when my parents were alive within the next year then he will receive a 6 percent commission. If he managed to double that he will receive 10 percent. I set that up and then gave him access to only 10 percent of the family fortune. He's since then halfway returned the percentage to what it had been, in the few weeks since the trial. I then gave him access to 25% of the Potter wealth to invest; it will work well for me I believe."  


Hermione lightly glared at Harry but didn't say anything further. As the train continued to move towards Hogwarts it looked as if this would be the first year that Harry`s entire train ride passed without interruption. Until the car door swung open and Susan Bones accompanied by Hannah Abbott and several other Hufflepuff students entered the car.  


"Wow this car is really nice I wonder which teacher transfigured the car, and why they didn't also do so to other cars?" Commented one of the incoming students.  


"If it wasn't for some of the people in this car, I would agree." Sneered Hannah Abbott.  


"Tell me, Potter, how is it that Weasley has the perfects badge instead of you, see even I got one." Said Susan Bones.  


"Of course, you did," said Ernie Macmillan. "You aren't a liar and a cheat like Harry."  


"I knew you were a fool, but I hadn't realized you were an idiot as well." Sneered Draco.  


"Well, then how do explain Weasley getting the perfects badge over Potter or Neville." Snapped another Hufflepuff from behind Hannah.  


"Dumbledore playing politics, heir Potter recently made several political moves through his proxy against Dumbledore. I mean even the removal of Dumbledore from the Potter proxy seat could be seen as a political move against Dumbledore. Why do you think there are over 150 new students this term at Hogwarts, none of which are from the cadet lines of different British houses that have been recalled, or are counted among the new first years? Someone strong enough politically and magically has finally stood against Dumbledore and they all want to see how it ends."  


"Dumbledore is a great man, Harry would never do something like that." Answered Hermione Granger.  
"I have Hermione, Albus Dumbledore has set himself up as a King of Britain. I am a Potter, and as such I will permit no king that does not have a true claim to the Pendragon seat, to rule any of her territories."  


"Dumbledore has Pendragon blood and the right to be King." Sneered Susan Bones.  


"Then why has he not gone through the proper Rites and claimed the seat." Questioned Neville.  


"Because he's not a power-hungry monster like the brat sitting next to you." Snapped Hannah Abbott.  


"No, it's for the same reason as all the others in this car that have Pendragon blood. The seat can only be claimed by an heir, we haven't been chosen as the heir and as such can't claim it." Draco snapped, gaining some attention before it swiveled back to Harry.  


"I suggest your group leave," spoke Harry. "I am nearing the end of my patience and you would not wish to see how your houses would fair against mine in a blood feud."  


"You, filthy half-blood" snapped Hannah pulling her wand on Harry. Only to be met with half a dozen wands pointing straight back at her.  


Draco spoke again "I suggest you and your friends leave heir Macmillan. You are no longer welcome here." With that, the group left seeing that they were very outnumbered.  


"Thank you, heir, Malfoy you have honored your line today." They both nodded to one another.  


"Harry James Potter that is the second time you have you have threatened blood feud against someone, first Dumbledore, now Hannah I am beginning to understand what Dumbledore means when he says you are ill-prepared for your lordship threatening such things. Blood feuds are simply justified murders of rival families in bygone eras, you have no business bringing back the practice. You ought to be ashamed of yourself Harry." Scolded Hermione.  


"Miss, Granger I will forgive you for questioning my liege's honor this once, in honor of the fact you are a first-gen. In the future, if you challenge the honor of my liege I will put you in your place." Said Tyler Potter.  


"How dare you…"  


"Hermione," interrupted Harry. "You went to France this past summer, right?"  


"Yes, but what does that…"  


"When you went to France did you expect to follow English customs, and for everyone to do things as we do them in England?" asked Harry.  


"Well, no but…"  


"You can't do that here either, its why starting this year Hogwarts will have a Wizarding Culture and Traditions class. The wizarding world has different do's and don'ts, it's a different culture."  


"Don't be silly Harry, we're all still English, we're all subjects of the queen, it isn't like we belong to a separate country when you have magic." Chided Hermione.  


"Actually, Hermione no we aren’t. Queen Elizabeth and the Windsor family rule over the Mundane side of England and only the mundane side. Magical Britain, most of Europe and the Magical United states are all part of the Magical Empire of Albion. We are ruled, if we currently had a king, by the Utmost and Royal House of Pendragon with its head of house as our King. It's also part of the reason behind the statute of Secrecy. After the death of the last monarch in 1485, the Roman Catholic church saw a chance to grab power, and so they declared us to be witches though by their terms we are mages, something completely different. So, the witch hunts began and cumulated into the Spanish Inquisition and Salem witch trials of the fourteenth and fifteenth century. To battle this the statute of Secrecy was put into effect and it still stands today."  


"Harry that's impossible we would have learned this in History of Magic class." Replied Hermione.  


"Not under Binns, it's why he's been sacked." Answered Neville.  


Hermione just gave them disbelieving looks and Harry knew she was going to be in the Library over the next few days as classes didn't start until Monday.  


"Hey mate not that I'm against it or anything but when did you pick up all formal stuff." Asked Ron.  


"Over the summer I was located by someone that has been teaching me the old ways of the houses and the Wizarding World in general, a sort of guardian if you will. They've really been a good help." Answered Harry.  


Malfoy and Neville seemed to simultaneously choke on something as they looked at Harry with respect in their eyes.  


"If you ever need anything from my house, I would happily aid," said Draco.  


"Same," said Neville, Harry gave both boys a hard look before nodding in acceptance.  


"Hey, we're almost to the castle, so you should probably get into school robes." Came a shout from somewhere in the compartment. Harry quickly conjured several blankets and hung them up to form changing room in the back of the car, he saw several others including both Hermione, and the Weasley's use them.  


"Harry, Neville you need to change into school robes." Said Hermione after she got back, giving the others in their section a dirty look for not also changing.  


"I'll wear school uniforms for classes Hermione as long as I'm wearing robes I'm fine for the welcome feast, here it's right here in the Hogwarts charter." Answered Harry.  


"Harry the Hogwarts charter was removed years ago." Answered Hermione. At the smirks and looks of others, she says, "it was in Hogwarts a History."  


"If the charter had been removed then the founders magic in Hogwarts would have faded Hermione. No more hat, no points system, no sorting, no houses, none of it, Hogwarts can't function without the charter in place. The castle itself would transfer back to being Peverell lands if the Hogwarts Charter was removed." Replied Neville.  


Hermione was speechless and Harry could see her mentally add research the Hogwarts Charter to her list of things to do.  


The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was overall uneventful. As the train pulled into Kings Cross station a full hour early to make time for the sorting of almost 200 new first years and 500 transfer students Harry knew it would be a long night. As the other students left the compartment Harry set the train car to right as they left to the scolding from Hermione for undoing a Professor's work until she was informed Harry had done it in the first place. As they separated from those that were to be sorted, as those that had to be sorted had to cross the lake with the first years, Harry had a minor shock at seeing the Thestrals that he quickly got rid of. Harry was happy to return and wondered what exciting adventures would await him as he went through his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	9. September 1, 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some character development for Draco and the train ride to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine It all belongs to JK I'm just playing in her sandbox a little. I do read a lot of Fanfiction so if you see anything else you recognize I may have accidentally incorporated something.  
> AN: My apologies for the late update, I just got internet at my house. 1st thing this chapter shows our first jump and contains the train ride to Hogwarts. I will not be writing this fic as a daily day by day fic. Including all the little details of all that would frankly take up too much space in a fic that as I just finished Chapter 20 last week is sitting at almost 100,000 words. This means that some things are just going to happen off-screen, like Harry's continued lessons with his guardians, classes, meetings with Sirius, and such things.  
> 2nd thing one of the reviews I got recently asked me why Harry was calling Sirius Daddy, he's not he's calling him Paddy, short for Padfoot. Also, to go with that, as will be explained in an upcoming chapter with Draco, in this magical world, a child forms bonds with their parents. So, harry has a magical bond with Sirius, through him being both his godfather and his blood adopted father, so the sudden closeness is also being influenced by the bond that hasn't been fed in years due to the separation craving Sirius magic being around Harry. This along with the fact that Harry has been neglected and at the very least emotionally abused, he is going to cling to an adult that he can view as a parental figure, at least in my opinion.  
> Final thing due to circumstances out of our control, i.e., Real Life, my Beta's have left this fic. This means that I need a new beta, P.M. if you are at all interested. As always Read and Review.

Undergoing Rewrite


	10. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine It all belongs to JK I'm just playing in her sandbox a little. I do read a lot of Fanfiction so if you see anything else you recognize I may have accidentally incorporated something.
> 
> AN: Well, I'm back my apologies I seem to have updated my other site and not AO3 my apologies here you are. Still no beta reader, so this chapter is a little rough. It cuts off a little abruptly but its better than some other places I could have ended the chapter. As always Read and Review

Undergoing Rewrite


End file.
